That '70s Story
by bttf4444
Summary: Marty and Jennifer from the year 1986 takes Jules and Verne back to the year 1975. Marty and Haven from the year 2005 also show up in the year 1975, as they plan to use the time machine for the very last time. It's the return of Calvin Klein!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Back to the Future.**

_December 20, 1986  
1:00 PM PST_

Marty McFly was spending some time with Jules and Verne at the Brown's home. All three of them were discussing time travel, and where they would like to go.

"I really would love to visit the 1970s," commented Verne. "I know you were a little boy in that era - and, well, we'd really like to meet you when you were our age."

"Yeah, I would love to spend time in the 1970s, too," Jules agreed. "I mean, all the best classic rock bands come from that era - bands like Aerosmith, Pink Floyd, and Deep Purple. Not to mention Led Zeppelin, who are especially legendary now."

"Gee, _now_ you want to visit the 1970s?" Marty teased, laughing a little. "But you shot the idea down three months ago, remember? You insisted that you wanted to go back to 1946, instead. Why did it take you three months to change your mind?"

"I really wanted to see Dad during his first year of teaching," Jules insisted. "Still, I really would like to see what the 1970s were like. Why don't we go back to the year 1975? It just sounds like a really great year to me."

"Oh, I'm just teasing you, Jules," Marty clarified, as he picked up Jules by his hands and swung him around. "Come to think of it, I sure would like to revisit that decade myself. I guess I would be about seven years old. That would also be the 20th year anniversary of the famous Hill Valley lightning storm, and you know what else?"

"Why don't we go back to that week in 1975?" suggested Verne. "That would also be the day that your father stood up to Biff Tannen and fell in love with your mother, right? Furthermore, that was also the day that you returned to a second time."

"It was _literally_ a big day for Marty and Dad," Jules added, smiling. "I mean, it was actually a day that Marty and Dad lived through twice. The ironic thing is how this day occurred thirteen years before Marty was even born. It's amazing, isn't it?"

"Well, thirty years had passed on Doc's side," Marty clarified, "but I don't think I was in the future for even 24 hours, before returning to that date. The first comment that I made was that it's like I was there 'just yesterday', and Doc reminded me that that was the case. One thing is certain, that will most certainly be a day to remember."

"So have you come to a decision, yet?" Doc asked, as he stepped into the room. "I figured that I would give you all a wonderful Christmas treat. I can see you were all talking about that famous lightning storm of 1955. That was a rememberable day!"

"We were actually talking about going back to the year 1975," Marty explained. "The thing is, I just don't remember very much about November 12 of that year, as I was only a little boy then. That would be their 20th year anniversary of falling in love."

Doc was silent for a little while, then he said, "All right, I guess I don't see too much harm in letting you go back to that year. Marty, it will be very important that you try not to run into your younger self. Seeing you could really put him into shock."

"You're the doc, Doc," Marty replied. He wasn't sure if his younger self would even recognize him, though. He would try his best to heed to Doc's warning, however.

"Now, I need to get all of you into some era-appropriate clothes," Doc continued. "I'll give you some money, so that you boys can stay at the Bluebird Motel. If you should run into any trouble, my younger self should be able to help you out."

"We shouldn't tell your younger self who Jules and Verne are, though, right?" Marty asked, "I guess for you to have this kind of information could really result in a time paradox. After all, what if you then went on to make different decisions?"

"You know, Marty, I really have to give you credit," Doc replied, smiling. "You really have learned a lot within the last year or so. I can even remember when you had such difficulty with thinking fourth-dimensionally. I thought you may never learn."

"I think you've underestimated me, Doc," Marty said, as he gave his friend a playful slug. "It's just that time travel is a very confusing concept - but the more trips that I take through time, the more I understand about how time travel works."

"Right, and I understand that, now," Doc said, blushing a little. "It actually took Clara plenty of time to understand that concept, as well. I guess it would be pretty hard for someone who isn't a scientist to be able to initially grasp. Anyway, why don't we look for some clothes for you and the boys. We really want you to be able to fit in."

Marty smiled, as he and the boys followed Doc out to the lab. He thought of having Jules and Verne wear some of the clothes that he wore from his younger days, but then he realized this could actually be more trouble than it was really worth.

oooooooooo

"Perfect," Doc commented, after Marty and the boys changed their clothes. "Now the three of you should be able to fit in that year. Marty, as you were around during that year, I assume you should be able to remember all that was big during the year."

"Actually, all I can remember from that year," Marty replied, "is that Goldie Wilson was elected as the mayor for the very first time, and also that Lou's Cafe changed into Lou's Aerobics - and my mother joined the Jazzercise program. That is, in the current timeline. In the original timeline, she didn't care as much about being fit."

"Oh, yeah, I was a little sad to see the Cafe get shut down," Doc said, shaking his head. "Lou was always a bit gruff - but he was quite decent towards me, all things considered. Lou had even made that public statement supporting Goldie Wilson as our new mayor, so he really made a complete turnaround in that department."

"Yeah, I still remember how he was extremely racist during the '40s," Marty said, as he shook his head. "I guess he did come to grow fond of his son-in-law. His son now has ownership of the aerobics studio. I wonder who will own the Cafe '80s."

"I think Cliff Tannen would be the owner of the Cafe '80s," Doc replied. As he saw Marty's horrified look, he laughed and said, "I'm just kidding! Actually, that cafe is owned by Lou Carruthers III. So the Carruthers will be retaining the ownership."

Marty breathed a sigh of relief, and said, "Yeah, I know him somewhat. He was two grades below me, and he's part of this chess club. He's a nice enough person, but I really don't have too much in common with him. I mean, he only listens to classical music - and that kind of music tend to really bore me, to be perfectly honest."

"Anyway," Doc continued, "since there's the three of you, I think you guys should use the station wagon. It would be really cramped in the DeLorean, and I need to make sure you boys are all packed up for the entire week. Marty, I'll need you to make sure that the boys are watched at all times, so that they don't get lost."

Just then, there was a knock on the door. Marty took in a breath, as he wondered who it could be. Maybe it was just Clara. Marty went to open the door.

"Jennifer!" Marty exclaimed, in surprise, as he saw his girlfriend. Jennifer was wearing bell bottom jeans and a brightly coloured tie-dye shirt, complete with platform shoes and a hot pink poncho. She was dressed for the '70s.

"Do you like my outfit, Marty?" Jennifer asked, smiling. "I was just in the mood to dress up for the 1970s. As much as I really like the '80s, I am missing the '70s."

"Well, Jennifer, you're just in luck," Marty replied. "I was just about to go back to the 1970s with the boys. Would you like to join us on our adventure?"

"Oh, for sure!" gasped Jennifer. "I would love to be able to see the '70s again. I sure do have a lot of memories from that decade. This is going to be so awesome!"

"I'll have to give you some more money, then," Doc said, speaking up. "The Bluebird Motel isn't going to let the two of you rent a room together, if you aren't married."

"That is so stupid!" Jennifer exclaimed. "Why should they care if we're married, or not? That's really none of their damn business. I guess that is so they can just get some more money off us, right? I guess this is what it comes down to - money!"

"It's 'traditional morals' that they're motivated by," Doc said, quietly, "not money. I agree that this really shouldn't be of any concern to them, but I think it's motivated by the fear that if they allow what they believe to be 'sexual immorality' to take place in the motel, that it may reflect badly on their reputation. That's what it's all about."

Marty and Jennifer turned to each other, and rolled their eyes. Having a reputation of enabling "immorality" would be real bad for the business, as it would lead to boycotts and protests from these uptight Fundamentalist Christian groups.

Marty sat in the driver's seat of the station wagon, as Jennifer sat in the passenger seat beside her. Jules and Verne stepped into the back. Marty then went to turn on the time, and he set the destination time for NOV 5, 1975 at 2:00 PM.

"All right, Marty," Doc said, as he handed Marty some money. "Now, this should be enough to get through through the entire week. Have a safe journey, everyone!"

Marty, Jennifer, and the boys all waved to Doc. The group was silent, as Marty begin driving the station wagon to Hill Valley Park. He was feeling a little nervous.

"All right, everyone," Marty warned, as he began to hover the station wagon. "Brace yourselves for temporal displacement." Marty then accelerated the station wagon up to 88 miles per hour, until the station wagon broke the time barrier. 


	2. Chapter 2

_November 12, 2005  
1:00 PM PST_

Haven Brown was eating a tuna sub with his good friend, Marty McFly Sr. Today was a special day for both of them, as it was the 50th year anniversary of the day of the famous Hill Valley lightning storm. The storm was quite bad it even caused the clock in the much beloved clock tower to stop working. Haven was so fond of that clock.

However, while that was an important day to the whole town of Hill Valley, that day had a lot more significance for Haven and Marty themselves. That was the day that Dr. Brown had used the lighning bolt to send Marty back to 1985. Marty later came back to that same date with the Doc of 1985 to retrieve a sports almanac from Biff Tannen. The most ironic thing was the fact that Marty wasn't even born yet.

As for Haven, this was a special day for her, because this was her birthday. She had been born on November 12 of 1986, at exactly 10:04 PM - which was this same time that lightning struck the clock in the year 1955. Her father, who was none other than Dr. Emmett Brown himself, would affectionately refer to her as their "cosmic baby".

Speaking of whom, her father just stepped into the kitchen. "How are the two of you enjoying your day?" Doc asked, smiling. "This is a very special day for all of us."

"Yeah, it sure is," Marty replied, smiling. "It's so hard to believe it's really been fifty years, now - and this day even falls on a Saturday, no less. I was even thinking we could do something special, in order to celebrate this very special day."

"I figured that it was about time to put the time machines away, permanently," Doc explained. When Doc saw the disappointed expressions from both Marty and Haven, he added, "However, as this is a special day for all of us, I decided it's only fitting to let the two of you to use the time machine for the very last time."

Haven and Marty cheered, as they reached out to high-five each other. They were going to make this trip a special one, as this might be their last one. Just one year ago, Haven used the time machine to go back to 1986 to witness her own birth.

"So, where would the two of you like to go?" Doc asked. "The two of you should stay in Hill Valley. This way, I will know where to look for you, in case anything happened to either of you. We don't want your last time travel adventure to be a disaster."

Marty nodded, as he turned to Haven and asked, "So, Haven, where would you like to go? It's your birthday, and you haven't gone on as many trips as I have."

"I was thinking of going back to the year 1975," Haven suggested. "Maybe we could even visit November of that year for a week, and then leave right on the 12th."

Marty hesitated for a minute, then he said, "That sounds like a neat idea! I can even reprise my Calvin Klein persona, and then even pay my parents a visit. It was thirty years ago, so I would be about the right age to be Calvin Klein."

"Although, how many time travel trips have you taken?" Haven asked. "You may be about a year or two older than you're supposed to be. Just something to think of."

"Most of my time travel trips were done in the 1980s," Marty explained. "In the year 1990, Jennifer and I got married - then, shortly afterward, my music career took off with Atlantic Records. So I didn't explore the fourth dimension very much during the 1990s. My focus was pretty much on my music - and then raising a family."

"Well, I think Marlene and Little Marty are at my brother's house right now," Haven explained, "spending time with Harmony and Melody. It's rather amazing how, one year later, the kids are still so obsessed with Led Zeppelin. At least, they branched out a little bit, within the year. I still can't get them to listen to The Tragically Hip."

"It's not a style that you can really expect everyone to like," Marty pointed out. "Not to say anything bad about Gord Downie's voice, but it just takes getting used to. It's not quite on par with Janis Joplin, but it's still not the most melodic voice around."

"I know Sam Roberts has been compared to Bob Dylan," Haven commented, "so I won't bother with trying to get the kids to listen to his music. At any rate, they just enjoy listening to The Trews. They really do have such catchy songs, like Poor Old Broken Hearted Me and So She's Leaving. The kids sore dig that kind of music."

"Oh, yeah, The Trews are an awesome band," Marty replied. "They really deserve more recognition on this side of the border. Anyway, we need to find some clothes that were fashionable in 1975, so that we'll be able to fit in. This will be so great!"

"It's amazing that hover-cars have caught on within the last two years," commented Haven. "It's still really strange to think that we have skyways, now. Credit and debit cards are now being phased out, and paper cheques have actually gone extinct."

"Right, and very few public places still have doorknobs," Marty commented, "and it seems like about twenty percent of the residential houses have followed suit. It's a relief that they haven't actually started planting microchips in our arms. That's real scary to think about. Some believe it may even be the sign of the beast."

"Yeah, I've heard all about that," Haven said, shuddering. "Even that aside, it's really completely against nature to stick a computer inside your body. I will take the thumb identification any day. It's far more convenient, and safer on the human body."

"I hear what the two of you are saying," Doc said, nodding. "There are many ways that the microchip could malfunction inside a human body, and that could be a major risk. Don't even get Clara started on the subject! It's sure a far cry from the era that she grew up in, when humanity at large was much more in touch with nature."

"Right, Doc," Marty replied, smiling. "Well, it's a little sad to think you're going to put the time machine away permanently - but I guess that would be necessary. Are you planning on coming back to 1975 with us? It sounds like such a nice year for us."

"No, I'm all time travelled out now," Doc replied, smiling. "I just wanted to let you two use the time machine for the last time. Let's just go out into the lab, okay?"

Marty and Haven smiled at Doc, as they followed him out into his lab.

oooooooooo

"So, Marty," Haven asked, smiling, "how do I look? Do you think I could now pass for a 1970s' teenager? I know some of my friends would sure envy me. It'll be awesome to visit one of my absolute favourite decades. Maybe we can even catch a concert."

"You look wonderful, Haven," Marty said, smiling. As much as Marty was looking so forward to visiting that year, he had a nagging feeling inside of himself. He decided he was maybe just feeling a little nervous about revisiting his childhood.

"How do you think your parents will feel about seeing Calvin Klein again," Haven was quick to ask. "Now, Marty, you do know that Calvin Klein... the fashion designer, that is... was famous by the 1970s, right? Wouldn't that cause any problems?"

"I'm positive it won't," Marty said, smiling. "My parents knew that Calvin Klein wasn't the same as the fashion designer, even though they suspected that the two might be related. My parents were grief-strucken to learn of Calvin Klein's 'death' by 1987."

"What are you talking about, Marty?" Haven asked, confused. "How on earth could they find out about Calvin Klein's 'death', when he wasn't even a real person?"

"Well, it's a long story," Marty said, grimacing a little. "It wasn't my idea, that's for sure. It was suggested by a counterpart that I had from an alternate reality."

"Was it Alex Keaton or Mike Flaherty, by any chance?" Haven asked, smiling. "I will never be able to think of them the same way again, after having actually met them in the flesh. It was a very surreal experience for me, you know."

"As a matter of fact, Alex Keaton was there," Marty replied, "as were Brantley Foster and Joe Rasnick. They identified themselves as Calvin Klein's children, all of them as triplets. It was Joe Rasnick who came up with the idea that Calvin Klein died."

"Well, Joe was the one to lose his mother to ovarian cancer," Haven pointed out. "It was one of the more serious movies that Michael J Fox acted in."

"All right, you two," Doc annnounced, "I just put your belongings in the back of the station wagon. You two might be a little too cramped in the DeLorean, so I decided that the two of you should use the station wagon, instead. How that that sound?"

"As I guess it sounds fine," Marty said, as he stepped in the driver's seat. While he was quite sad over not being able to use the DeLorean one more time, he came to also love the station wagon. It was going to be sad to use neither vehicle again.

"You two have fun!" Doc called out, as Marty pulled the station wagon out from the the garage. He began to hover the station wagon into the air, as he began to drive over to Hill Valley Park. This felt a lot like old times, from when he was a teen.

"Okay, Haven," Marty warned, as he drove into Hill Valley Park, "brace yourself for temporal displacement." Marty then began to accelerate the station wagon up to 88 miles per hour, until the station wagon finally broke the time barrier. 


	3. Chapter 3

_November 5, 1975  
1:00 PM PST_

Jennifer and the little boys all screamed, as the station wagon did a sudden jerk and rotated by ninty degrees. Marty was so confused by what just happened, but he was the driver. As a result, it was his duty to remain as calm as possible.

"Just try to stay calm, everybody," Marty commented, as he tried his best to take charge of this entire situation. Almost as if on cue, the flux capacitor and the time display panels stopped working. After he landed the station wagon, he tried again with turning the time circuits on, but they failed. This seemed all too familiar.

"What happened, Marty?" Jules asked, concerned. "Are we going to be stuck here in 1975? This really does seem like a nice year to visit, but we still have lives to live in 1986. Anyway, our dad from this year wouldn't even recognize us. We weren't even born, yet - and he met our mom in the most unusual way, through time travel."

"Yeah, Marty, this can be rather risky," added Jennifer. "Granted, my parents didn't move to Hill Valley yet - but your younger self is here. Your presence can freak out your younger self. Doc did warn us about that, after all? What are we going to do?"

"All right, well, just keep your pants on," Marty replied. "Doc would still remember me from 1955 and 1968, and he did become friends with my younger self early of this year. I'm sure he'll find a good way to fix up the time circuits."

"Can we go meet your younger self, Marty?" Verne asked, excitedly. "I'm sure your younger self and I will really get along. We both really do enjoy video games!"

"Well, video games weren't exactly as common during the 1970s," Marty was quick to point out. "A lot have really changed within the last decade. It's not as drastic as the changes between the Old West and the modern era, but it is still different."

"You know, I'm curious about meeting your younger self, too," Jennifer added. "In a strange sort of way, I wonder how things between us could be different - if we knew each other our whole lives. Would we still end up having a romantic relationship?"

"I wouldn't doubt it, Jenn," Marty replied, huskily. "It is somewhat rare for people to marry those they have known from early childhood, but it does happen at times."

"Let's not forget, Marty" Jennifer was quick to pointed out. "My great-grandmother did have a romantic affair with your great-grandfather, and the two of them really knew each other from early childhood. Granted, they didn't marry - but, still..."

"That may just be it, though," Marty said, quietly. "That may be why William was no longer romantically attracted to your namesake, because of the fact that they knew each other their whole lives. Had they met under different circumstances, they may have actually found their soulmate in each other. This is something to consider."

"What if Daddy never went back in time?" Verne asked. "He might have never met met Mommy, and then Jules and I would never have been born. I just wonder who Jules and I will marry, someday. Is it possible to have more than one soulmate?"

Marty hesitated for a minute. He remembered that, not long ago, he and Doc were hopping between various dimensions. In some of the realities, Doc never did meet Clara from the Old West - so he ended up with a woman named Jessica Hoffman.

"Yeah, it might be possible," Marty replied, as he decided not to tell the boys about Jessica Hoffman. "You needn't worry, though, boys. Your parents are real madly in love with each other! Anyway, let's go grab our luggage - and then we can head to our house. I'm pretty sure that my younger self wouldn't even recognize me."

The boys both squealed, as they picked up two small bags and followed Marty and Jennifer to Lyons Estates. Quite naturally, this would be the timeline where Marty's parents were very successful - and Biff Tannen was waxing cars for the family.

oooooooooo

"What the hell was that, Marty?" Haven exclaimed, as the station wagon suddenly jerked - and then it did a ninty degree turn. "What on earth did we bump into?"

"I have no idea," Marty commented, as he began to pilot the station wagon safely on the ground. He then noticed that the time circuits stopped working. "Holy shit!" Marty suddenly exclaimed. "I guess Doc was right to make this our last ever trip!"

"Well, there is no knowing how long we'll stay here," Haven said, quietly. "At least we are stuck in my favourite decade, and we have a version of my father in this era."

"That's true," Marty replied, quietly, "and he;s friends with my younger self. Anyway, why don't we head to our house. I'm pretty sure my parents really miss Calvin Klein, after not seeing him for about twenty years. I'm feeling very nervous about this."

"Why are you so nervous," Haven asked, softly. "I mean, you're more experienced at time travel than I am. It is rather sad to think that this may be my last ever trip. After all, it was only a year ago that I had a chance to take my first ever trip."

"I'm pretty sure your dad has his reasons," Marty pointed out. "Anyway, it's rather ironic how I'll be reprising the same persona on my very last time travel trip - as I did on my very first time travel trip. It's hard to believe it's been twenty years ago already. Ten years later, Little Marty will be the same age as I was back in 1985."

"In a way, you're very lucky, Marty," Haven said, with a hint of envy. "You were the first one to get a chance to use Dad's time machine. I know it was a rather stressful week for you - but, admit it, there was also the thrill of the whole experience."

"Actually, Einstein was the first time traveller," Marty corrected. "I guess I see what you mean, though. Hell, my family life was pretty different - before I made that trip back to 1955. My father used to be such a wimp, and he let Biff push him around."

"Yeah, I think you told me that before," Haven replied. "I am such a big fan of your father's books. He writes great sci-fi stories. It's real amazing that you stepped into your father's footsteps. You've really had great success as a rock musician. Do you think either of your children might end up following in the footsteps of fame?"

"Oh, Little Marty has obviously inherited my talent on the guitar," Marty replied, with an indulgent smile. "With a bit of practice, I'm sure he'll be a good musician, too. He is also really good friends with Aaron Nelson. They could end up starting a band one of these days. Aaron does look a lot like his father, back when Zach was his age."

"Hey, I suddenly realized something!" Haven exclaimed. "You are thirty years older than Little Marty, and we are thirty years in the past. Do you know what this means for you, Marty? This means you, of this year, will be the same age as Little Marty!"

"Oh, yes, of course!" exclaimed Marty. "Gee, I'm suddenly feeling so nervous. Why don't we head over to my place, now? I wonder if my parents may recognize me!"

"I hope to meet some other teens from this era," commented Haven. "Sometimes, I do feel as though I was born in the wrong era. Well, let's head to your home, now."

Marty smiled, as he grabbed his luggage. The two of them then made their way over to Lyons Estates. It was strange to think that much had changed within the last thirty years. Marty suddenly found himself longing for the days of his youth.

oooooooooo

As soon Marty and Haven walked to the familiar house on Lyons Estates, Lorraine ran up to the two of them. Marty suddenly gulped, as he began to feel a little uneasy.

"You know, you look familiar to me!" Lorraine gushed, as she placed her hands on Marty's shoulder. "Tell me, have I met you before? I'm almost certain that I have! Why don't the two of you come inside? It's so great that you folks can make it!"

"It is great to see you again, too, uh, Lorraine," Marty said, nervously. "I'm Calvin Klein. My neice and I decided to swing by and visit. I can see that you and George are happily married. My uncle told me all about you folks! I'm so happy for you."

"Oh, Calvin Klein!" Lorraine gushed, as she threw her arms around Marty. "It feels so great to see you again. We even named one of our sons after you. He is seven years old, now - and he's become pretty close with your uncle." When she turned to Haven, she asked, "You looks like a very gorgeous girl. What might your name be?"

"My name is Haven, uh, Green," Haven replied. "I'm Haven Green. It's such a great pleasure to meet you, Mrs. McFly. Mar... Calvin and I are close, and he's quite easy to get along with. It's pretty nice to meet some old friends of my dear cousin."

"Mommy! Mommy!" called out a rather familiar kid's voice. "Who's there? Would this be anyone that I know?" Just then, little seven-year-old Marty ran outside - followed by nine-year-old Linda and twelve-year-old Dave. Marty swallowed deeply.

"Hey, kids, come over and meet Mr. Klein," Lorraine called out, as she beckoned the children over. "Here's our old friend your dad and I knew briefly, about twenty years ago - and the girl is his neice, Haven Green." Turning to Marty and Haven, she said, "These are our kids. The oldest is Dave, this is Linda, and our youngest is Marty."

"It is such a pleasure to meet you kids," 2005 Marty said, flashing a lopsided smile at the children. As both Martys were staring intently at each other, 2005 Marty was sure stunned by just how much his younger self resembled Little Marty in 2005.

After 2005 Marty turned around, he was very shocked by what he saw. He suddenly saw a teenage version of himself - who was followed by Jennifer, Jules, and Verne. 


	4. Chapter 4

_November 5, 1975  
2:00 PM PST_

Marty '86 really was stunned, as soon as he realized that he and his crowd were not alone in travelling to that year. He remembered Haven Brown from only last month, when she went back in time from the year 2004 to witness her own birth. What took him for a great surprise, though - was the fact that his older self was also there.

"Who might you folks be?" Lorraine asked, as she saw the crowd from 1986. "What brings you over here? I must say you look very familiar to me. So what could your name be? Are you folks from around town, or are you people just here visiting."

"We're just in town visiting," Marty '86 said, nervously. "My name's Marty, uh, Lewis. I'm Marty Lewis, and these two young boys are my brothers. The older one's named Jerry, and the younger one is Tom. This is my girlfriend, and her name is..."

"Suzy Gruber," Jennifer offered. "We just wanted to come over, and pay you guys a little visit. We heard about this special event that happened twenty years ago. Marty has a grandfather who knew George's father, whose name was Huey Lewis."

"Oh, you mean the famous Hill Valley lightning storm?" Lorraine asked, smiling. She then took a closer look at Marty '86, and she asked "Are you related to Calvin Klein, by any chance? I sure can see the similarities between the both of you. The thing is, you both also bear such a striking resemblance to my husband's Grandpa William."

"Yeah, these are my cousins once-removed," Marty '05 replied. "I was just about to tell you about them. They wanted to meet some of my old friends, too. I did tell you I had a good feeling about you and George, and you have three lovely kids."

"Well, thank you," Lorraine replied, warmly. She glanced to the driveway, and she added, "It looks like my husband just came back. I'm sure he'll really be happy to see you again, as well. He says that you made a really big difference in his life."

Marty '86 was rather stunned, as he was taking everything in. Did his older self even remember his earlier appearance in this year? He was really feeling confused by this unexpected turn of events. This was sure more unsettling then this one time Marty Jr and Harmony showed up in the year 1968, at the time that he and Jennifer did.

"Are you feeling all right, Marty?" Lorraine asked, concerned. "Why don't you all just come inside, and we can all become acquainted with each other." After George went up to her, she added, "George! You will never guess who just paid us a visit!"

"Calvin Klein?" George asked, smiling. He then turned to Marty '05, as he added, "It is a nice pleasure to meet you again. I would just love to thank you, once again, for helping Lorraine and I get together. We've been quite happy together for these past twenty years. If it wasn't for you, there is no telling how I might have turned out."

This whole experience seemed so surreal to Marty '86. He took in a deep breath, as he followed the crowd into the house. He tried very hard to not look straight into his older self's eyes. This whole experience meant there were three of him in this year.

oooooooooo

Marty '05 was really stunned, as he glanced at his teenage self. He could not, for the life of him, remember visiting this year as a teenager. Granted, it was almost twenty years ago for him - but it was very much like he completely had amnesia.

He quickly turned towards his seven-year-old self, who was having a big tickle fight with Jules and Verne. It was very amazing to watch how much his younger self was quite getting along with the boys. Marty was always very ticklish, but it seemed like Jules and Verne were just as ticklish. He was watching on, with amusement.

"I have enough Pepsis to go around," George called, from the kitchen. "Are all of our guests feeling thirsty?" Turning to Marty '05, he said, "I would like to thank you, once again, for giving me the encouragement with my stories. I sure needed it a lot."

"Hey, I have a very good feeling about you, George," Marty '05 said, with a lopsided smile. "I have a pretty good feeling that, about ten years later, you will release your first novel ever. I'm so glad you have decided to take all of my advice to heart."

"Well, you sure have given me a lot of good advice," George said, smiling. "It's nice how Biff actually waxes cars for us, now. Sometimes, he will try to cheat us out of a second coat - but we've been on top of Biff ever since high school. It sure feels nice to be able to have the upper hand. You know, it's really nice to see you again."

"You know," Lorraine added, as she walked in, "looking back, I would really like to apologize for the way I've been so aggressive with you. Puppy love can just make you do the strangest things. I was so young and rather silly back then. Although, I must say that I'm still curious about why kissing you was like kissing my brother."

"It's hard to really say," Marty '05 replied, smiling a little. "Anyway, just don't worry about what happened back in 1955. To be honest, I was pretty put off by how much you were making the passes at me - but I don't hold any of that against you."

"Thank you very much," Lorraine replied, smiling back. "I still remember that very interesting music you played for us back in 1955. I must say you were very ahead for that time. Your music is actually very similar to what our kids listen to."

"Remember, honey," George said, as he put his arm around his wife, "he really did say that our kids would love the music, even if we weren't ready for it yet."

"You know," Lorraine added, "I was initially so furious, when George told me that the night in the car had been a set-up. Of course, I hadn't even given him that chance to explain to me that Biff really wasn't a part of the plan, until a few hours later."

Marty '05 took in a deep breath, as he always wondered if George ever ended up telling Lorraine the details of the plan. On one hand, he figured that George could eventually trust his wife enough to come clean with her. On the other hand, could George really admit that his relationship with Lorraine was started with deceit?

"That was when I explained to her about Darth Vadar," George replied. "She was a little skeptical at first, but I then explained to her about how much I was scared. Of course, we don't talk about the plan too much. She was impressed by how much of an influence you had on me, and by how much you had really changed my life."

"After you told me about how you tried to defend your friend," Marty '05 explained, "it was then that I realized why you became the way you were. My heart sure went out to you, and it was then that I decided you did the potential to fight back."

oooooooooo

"So, Tom and Jerry," Marty '75 was asking of his new friends, "who are some of your favourite bands? Do you happen to like Led Zeppelin, by any chance?"

"Oh, yeah, I sure enjoy Led Zeppelin!" gushed Tom. "Ju... Jerry and I are both quite huge fans. I would love to be able to play the guitar like Jimmy Page, and to also be able to sing like Robert Plant. John Bonham really is a mean drummer, as well."

"Nobody's Fault But Mine is my absolute favourite song," added Jerry. "I personally think Stairway to Heaven is a little overrated. On the mellow side, I'm quite fond of Ten Years Gone. I also think Achilles Last Stand is a really nice epic song."

"My favourite songs are Black Doc and Rock and Roll," Marty '75 explained. "I sure enjoy Misty Mountain Hop, too - and Out On The Tiles is a nice rock song. I find the song, Since I've Been Loving You, to be a little depressing. It's not my favourite."

"Oh, I think it's a great blues song," protested Jerry. "If there is one style of music that Led Zeppelin specializes in, it's definitely the blues. I actually have to say that the first album is my favourite. Dazed and Confused is a great tune, and Babe I'm Gonna Leave You is almost as good. Jimmy is one very talented guitarist."

"I prefer Communication Breakdown," Marty '75 countered, "as well as Good Times Bad Times. Both of the songs are pretty upbeat and catchy." Turning to his mother, he asked, "Hey, Mommy, can we go put on a Led Zeppelin record?"

"Oh, in just a little while, honey," Lorraine replied, smiling. "Your dad headed to the grocery store to pick up some food, and he wants to have a barbeque." She turned to Tom and Jerry, and she added, "Do you boys like bacon cheeseburgers?"

"Oh, I certainly love bacon cheeseburgers!" Jerry gushed. "I could even eat three of them! Thinking about bacon cheeseburgers is starting to make me feel so hungry."

"I really like bacon cheeseburgers, too," added Tom. "I can eat two of them. I would even eat them everyday, if Mom and Dad would let me. They're so scrumptious."

"Well, let's just start out with one," suggested Lorraine. "If you're still feeling hungry, you can always have another one. I'll tell you the same thing that I tell my own kids. It is better to just start out small. That way, we don't end up wasting good food."

Marty '75 smiled at his new friends, as he realized just how much he had in common with them. He knew how his mother would often give a great lecture about how your eyes are bigger than your stomach. He wondered where Tom and Jerry came from. 


	5. Chapter 5

_November 5, 1975  
2:00 PM PST_

Marty '86 was sipping on a bottle of Pepsi, and discussing music with Jennifer and Haven - when there was suddenly a knock on the door. Lorraine went to the door and checked to see who their visitors were. Marty '86 felt just a little nervous.

"It's so nice of you to come, Ellen," Lorraine gushed, after she opened the door. "It's so nice to have you here as well, Goldie and Tara! Why don't you three all come in?"

As soon as Marty '86 saw who the visitors were, he realized that they looked very familiar to him. Ellen looked the same as Sally did seven years ago, while the boy looked very much like Goldie Wilson from 1946. The other girl also bore a striking resemblance to Carol Davenport, who he also saw back in 1946.

"Well, hello," Ellen commented - as soon as she caught of Marty '86, Jennifer, and Haven. "You know, two of you look rather familiar to me. My name's Ellen Baines, and these are my two friends. This is Goldie Wilson Jr, and that's Tara Vincent."

"It's a great pleasure to meet the three of you," Marty '86 replied. "My name's Marty Lewis - and these are my friends, Suzy Gruber and Haven Green. So, do the three of you have any plans for this afternoon? We're just, uh, visiting this town."

"Lorraine is my eldest sister," Ellen explained, "so I just came here to to check up on her, my brother-in-law, and my three adorable little neices and nephew. Life just has not been the same for me - ever since my brother, Joey, was arrested a little earlier this year. The two of us have always been very close, as we were growing up."

"My father is running for mayor," Goldie Jr added. "When I get older, I would like to become a mayor, too. He might be the first non-white mayor in this town. It's just a shame that my skin colour even has to be an issue, but some people are so racist."

"It never did make sense to me," Tara added, as she shook her head. "My parents were both friends with Goldie's father, as they were growing up. My father's now in the auto-machanic business, and the relationship between him and Biff Tannen is a bit strained. Biff tried to stiff my dad back in 1955, over all the manure in his car."

"Oh, yeah," Marty '86 replied, nodding, "I still remember how my uncle, Calvin Klein, told me all about it. In a very roundabout way, it was Calvin who was responsible for making George and Lorraine fall in love. I'm pretty sure it would be a hard task."

"Oh, yeah," Ellen commented, "Lorraine did tell me about it a few times. Apparently, George and Lorraine only knew Calvin Klein for a week - but he actually made a big difference in their lives. He even helped George to find his inner strength."

Marty '86 began to feel quite worried, as he suddenly remembered that his older self was also in this year - and, for some reason, he decided to reprise his role as Calvin Klein. It was so strange to think of how much impact his one week spent in 1955 had on his parents. He had a much happier family, after his initial time travel adventure.

"Well, well, well," Lorraine said, as she joined the teens, "I see you're all hitting it off very well. George is about to start the grill, and all of you should feel free to drink as much as you'd like. We sure have enough bottles of Pepsi to go around."

"Hey, Lorraine," Tara added, "my brother was thinking about possibly coming here a little later, with two of his friends. I hope that's all right with you. I can call them."

"Oh, of course," Lorraine replied, cheerfully. "You guys are all like family to us. It's really nice how your family has remained friends with Goldie's family. Your mother even assisted in teaching Dr. Brown's class, when George was in the third grade."

"Yeah, she told me all about how she greatly enjoyed working with Dr. Brown," Tara replied. "My little brother sure has a love interest with Sabrina Palmer, now. Sabrina is close to Dr. Brown, and I know they've been very close for the last ten years."

"Our youngest son, Marty, is also close to him," Lorraine explained. "He even saved my son from being beaten to a pulp by Cliff Tannen and his thugs. What's real ironic is how he's Calvin Klein's uncle. I think he really is a decent enough man."

Marty '86 was stunned, as he listened in on the conversation. It was sure strange to think of how his visits to the three previous decades were coming together, and this was also the same year that he first met Doc. This was sure going to be an eventful week for him. He'd have to pay a visit to the Doc of this year later on that day.

oooooooooo

Meanwhile, Marty '05 was watching his younger self playing with Jules and Verne. It was quite a surreal experience to watch his younger self, and in a reality where his parents were successful. Marty '75 was playing legos with Jules and Verne.

"Daddy says that you helped him to gain confidence in himself," Marty '75 said, to his older self. "He says Biff Tannen used to harass him, when he was in high school."

"Uh, yeah," Marty '05 said, nervously, "he sure used to bully your dad into doing his homework. Your dad really didn't have that many friends, back when he was in high school. He was also extremely shy, especially when it came to talking to girls."

"Why would he be shy about talking to girls?" Marty '75 asked, confused. "I have a lot of friends who are girls, and I just don't see much difference between talking to girls and talking to boys. I try to be friendly to everyone at my school."

"It looks like your parents raised you up well," Marty '05 said, warmly. "When you're a teenager, though, then you really start to see the opposite gender in a new light. I know you don't understand the concept of romance right now - but, as you become a little older, the hormones really start to kick in. It's really hard to explain."

"What does 'romance' mean?" Marty '75 asked. "What are hormones? I can't imagine I would ever feel differently about girls. Anyway, the idea of kissing girls doesn't look very enjoyable to me. In fact, it sounds a little gross. I mean, I kiss my mommy and daddy all the time - but I don't ever kiss them using my tongue."

Marty '05 really had to chuckle at his younger self's naivity. He did interact with older and younger versions of himself before, as well as alternate versions. He even had a chance to hold himself as a baby. It still felt too strange for him to be interacting with his younger self, as a little kid. Marty '75 looked just like his son in 2005, Marty Jr.

"Romance would be when you fall in love with someone," Marty '05 explained. "Also, hormones are, well, it is something that your body produces. Hormones really affect people's attitudes - and, well, it's a little hard to explain to explain how that works."

"I love my mommy and my daddy," Marty '75 commented. "Would that be romance? I also love Dave and Linda, and Zach Nelson, and all of my other friends. I also love my new friends, Tom and Jerry. There really are a lot of people that I love."

Marty '05 burst out laughing, as he replied, "I think it's nice that you love a lot of people! That isn't romance, though. Romance would be the relationship that your parents have. Romance is a little deeper than brotherly love and friendly love."

"So does Mommy love Daddy more than she loves Dave, Linda, and me?" Marty '75 asked, with a pained expression. "I don't want her to love Daddy more than me!"

"Oh, she doesn't exactly love Daddy more than she loves you," Marty '05 explained, gently. He remembered having a rather similar conversation with his own son just a few days ago, in fact. "She simply loves Daddy in a different way. Do you love your parents the same way that you love your friends? Just think about it, Marty."

Marty '75 was deep in concentration for about a minute, before he said, "No, I guess I don't. After all, I can't just come up to my friends to have them kiss my owie - and make it all better. Also, my parents are the only ones to tuck me into bed at night."

"Well, there you go," Marty '05 replied, as he smiled affectionately at his younger self. "Believe me, Marty, your parents really think the world about you. You don't ever have to question their love for you. In their eyes, you're very precious."

"Can I call you Uncle Calvin?" Marty '75 asked, sweetly. "You remind me of my Uncle Toby, in many ways. Mommy told me that you shocked all the dancers back in 1955. So are you musician, too? I would like to become a rock star, when I grow up."

"Uncle Calvin would be fine," Marty '05 replied, as he lifted up his younger self and placed him on his lap. "Yeah, I actually played guitar to the song that your parents kissed to. Remember, if you put your mind to it - you can accomplish anything."

"Daddy says that all the time," Marty '75 gushed, "and so does Doc! So, what bands do you like to listen to? Do you like listening to Led Zeppelin, too? They're really my favourite band. I hope to be able to play the guitar like Jimmy Page, someday."

"I do indeed like Led Zeppelin," replied Marty '05. "You are one real ambitious little boy, I must say." Then, feeling very bad about ignoring Jules and Verne, he turned to them and asked, "How would you kids like me to read you a story? Do you want me to read you Little Red Riding Hood? I know you kids really love that story?"

Marty '75, Jules, and Verne all jumped up and squealed with delight - as Marty '05 went to grab the book. Even though Jules was quite a precocious little boy, he still had an appreciation for children's stories. 


	6. Chapter 6

_November 5, 1975  
3:00 PM PST_

"I have to admit, I'm pretty nervous about this whole thing," Goldie Jr was saying, as the five teens were sitting on lounge chairs outside. "I mean, I wonder how the other kids are going to treat me - whether my father wins the election or not."

"I'm sure people who truly are your friends won't treat you any differently," Haven replied, as she sipped on her Pepsi. "Anyway, I'll be happy for your family - if your father does end up making it into the office. It really sounds like your father sets a lot of good policies for this town, and is working hard to make this town better."

"I would like to become a mayor someday, myself," Goldie Jr replied. "It's nice that Grandpa Lou is supportive of him. He actually used to have a racist attitude, and he initially disapproved of the marriage of my parents. I'm so glad that it's changed."

Marty '86 was pleased with the news, as he said, "Yeah, Uncle Calvin told me that you used to work for him at Lou's Cafe. Speaking of which, it's my understanding that the cafe has turned into an aerobics studio? What are your thought on that?"

"Actually, the cafe is open for the very last time today," Ellen explained. "I thought we could maybe eat there for the last time tonight. They're only serving sweets on this last day - then they're plannng to tear down the dining area, and they're going to build a gym. The Aerobics Studio will be reopening on Monday. I feel a bit sad."

"You know, I feel real sad, too," Goldie Jr replied. "It was my mother who managed to convince Grandpa George to let Dad work there. It was right then and there that Grandpa Lou had repealed the 'Whites Only' rule. Although, I guess Uncle Lou - my mom's little brother - feels that fitness is very important. I can't really disagree."

"Hey, everybody," called out a blonde teenage girl, as she was followed by a girl who looked like Sarah Carruthers and a boy who looked like Terry Vincent. "Oh, I see we have some visitors here - and two of you, for some reason, look so familiar to me!"

"My name's Suzy Gruber," Jennifer explained, as she stretched out her hand. "These are my friends, Marty Lewis and Haven Green. So what might your name be?"

"I'm Sabrina Palmer," the blonde replied, "and this is my best friend, Greta. This is my boyfriend, Tad Vincent - even though we've been friends our whole lives. It's a pleasure to meet you. So I guess you people are friends with the McFly's, too."

"Well, yeah, in a manner of speaking," Marty '86 said, nervously. After he took a deep swallow, he added, "Anyway, Sabrina, you do happen to be friends with Dr. Emmett Brown, right? I was thinking that Haven and I should see her later."

"Yeah, I've been friends with Doc for over ten years," Sabrina replied. "Young Marty McFly is friends with him, as well. He's such an adorable little boy, I must say." After a brief pause, she added, "Are you by any chance, related to Calvin Klein?"

"Uh, yeah, actually I am," Marty '86 replied. "That was actually the other reason we came to Hill Valley. I really wanted to be able to meet my granduncle."

oooooooooo

Marty '05 was feeling quite cheerful - as he was playing Sorry with Jules, Verne, and Marty '75. He couldn't get over how much his younger self reminded him so much of his son. He had to admit that, in a few ways, he desired to be a kid again, himself.

"So, Uncle Calvin," Marty '75 was asking, "did you ever get to meet Jimmy Page or Robert Plant? Needles says that Robert looks like a girl, and I disagree with him."

"Actually, yeah, I did get a pleasure to meet both of them," Marty '05 said, dreamily. He thought back to the time that he actually had dinner with Robert Plant in 1991. He was such a nice fellow, and he really put Marty at ease. "They're both great fellows!"

"You are so lucky!" cried out Verne, as he probably figured the older Marty must be telling the truth. "I want to meet Robert and Jimmy one of these days, myself."

"Maybe you will have that chance, Tom," Marty '05 replied, with a very encouraging smile. He knew that both Jules and Verne would get the wish a few times. "Anyway, Robert Plant is a very kind person. He actually made me feel right at ease."

"What about Jimmy Page?" asked Jules. "Robert Plant might be the lead singer, but Jimmy Page is the one who's actually the driving force behind the band. I also love The Yardbirds, the band that Jimmy Page was in before Led Zeppelin. I really think Jeff Beck with The Yardbirds is good, too. I sure love the song, Shapes of Things."

"Yeah, that's such a great song," Marty '05 said, nodding. "Jimmy Page is a very nice fellow, too. He actually said a lot of real nice things about my music. It's encouraging to have such legendary musicians say positive things about your music."

"Doc really says the same thing," Marty '75 pointed out, "about when he met Albert Einstein. He told me all about how he quite admired Albert Einstein. He's helped me to see that science can be very fun. My teacher says that it's my best subject."

"I would like to become a scientist, too," Jules added, "when I grow up. I remember how you told me all about Dr. Brown, Uncle Calvin. He sounds like a very wonderful man! You know, I sometimes wish he was my father. He sounds so awesome!"

Marty '05 smiled, as he realized how much Jules adored his father. Although Verne was the one who bore a physical resemblance to his father, it was really Jules who inherited his father's IQ. He had to admit that he sometimed envied Jules.

"Doc rescued my from Cliff Tannen and his gang," Marty '75 explained. "Cliff Tannen is quite a mean bully - and his younger brother, Miff, is just as bad. Douglas Needles is almost as bad as the Tannens are. I really don't understand why he always feels a need to pick on me. I mean, I've really never done anything to hurt him."

Marty '05 smiled at his younger self, as he remembered how Needles nearly ruined his life. It really was the teenage version of his son, Marty Jr, who had told Needles off in a manner that he was publically humiliated. It was when Needles had decided to leave him alone. It actually looked like his son was slightly more aggressive.

oooooooooo

Just as Marty '86 finished his bacon cheeseburger, he noticed Marty '05 coming up to him. He felt very nervous, as he realized that this was his older self from the future.

"Uh, excuse me," Marty '05 replied, as he cleared his throat. "I was wondering if my nephew, Marty Lewis, and I could have a little talk. It shouldn't take us too long!"

"You're that famous Calvin Klein!" Ellen gushed. "I mean, not the fashion designer - but you're the one who hooked my big sister up with George, right? She talks about you all the time! It's a shame I was born a little too late to be able to meet you!"

"Uh, yeah," Marty '05 said, nervously. "Look, we could talk later. For now, though, I need to have a talk with my nephew. It's sort of private, so we will be taking a little walk. We should be back shortly, though. It's a real pleasure to meet you, though."

Marty '86 swallowed deeply, as he felt to follow his older self. He had a feeling that it was time travel stuff that his older self wished to discuss with him.

"So, uh, what's up?" Marty '86 asked, and he and his older self began to walk down the street. "I have to say that I never quite expected for you to show up. I mean, I was sure that I would remember taking this trip nearly twenty years in the future."

"You see, that's quite the thing," Marty '05 said, nervously. "I remember that I was planning to take a trip to 1975 with Jules and Verne - and, as a result, I was rather hesitent about bringing Haven to 1975. Still, I sure don't remember my earlier visit with Jennifer and the boys to this year. Maybe Doc can figure something out."

Marty '86 was quiet for a minute, before he suggested, "You know, as soon as we arrived in this year, I actually felt a sudden jolt - then that station wagon did a 90 degree turn. Shortly thereafter, it appears that the time circuits have been fried."

"You, too?" Marty '05 gasped. "You know, that's very strange. I wonder if this might have something to do with our situation. We also took the station wagon here. We'll have to explain the whole thing to Doc. I certainly hope he could fix this. You know, this was really supposed to be our time travel trip ever. I can't believe this!"

"This reminds me of when Jennifer and I showed up in 1968," Marty '86 replied. "We had a rather similar problem with the DeLorean. Marty Jr and Harmony also showed up, and my son and I met in jail. The thing is, I don't quite remember the jolt or the 90 degree turn - so this may be a different situation. I wonder how, though?"

"I have no idea," Marty '05 said, shrugging, "but maybe Doc can find out. Well, let's head back to the house, now. I was spending a lot of time with our younger self. He is the same age as my son currently is, so it's quite a surreal experience for me."

Marty '86 had to agree. There was also the fact that there were three version of him in this year. He had a feeling this would be a very interesting week.


	7. Chapter 7

_November 5, 1975  
4:30 PM PST_

"So, do you guys have a place to stay?" Lorraine asked of Marty '05. "You said that you folks plan to spend the week? We can make room for you folks to sleep. It's so nice to be able to see you again, Calvin. We thought we'd never see you again!"

"We were actually planning to spend the night at the Bluebird Motel," explained Marty '05. "It was very nice of you to offer, uh, Lorraine - but it won't be necessary."

"I want Tom and Jerry to spend the night here, though," protested Marty '75. "They have become real wonderful friends to me. They both even love the same music as I do. I just think it would be nice if we could have a slumber party together."

"You folks should save your money," Lorraine said, with an encouraging smile. "This really could be our way of repaying you for how you managed to pair us back in the year 1955. I apologize once again for being a little overly aggressive with you."

"Aw, don't worry about it," Marty '05 replied, warmly. "You know, your children are so wonderful - and I guess I don't really object to staying here. I do have to admit that I was a little taken aback, though, when you actually took of my pants."

"I just thought you were so cute," Lorraine replied. "Anyway, I was taught that it was best to remove tight clothing. I suppose I did rather scare you a bit, though, didn't I? My dad didn't have a positive opinion of you, and he even quite threatened to disown me - if I had a son like you. I must say that young Marty sure reminds me of you."

"I actually had a great-granduncle named Martin," George added, as he stepped into the room. "He joined my great-grandparents, Maggie and Seamus - as they all came here from Ireland. Lorraine actually wished to name our older son after his favourite uncle, David. As we had another son, she remembered how much he liked the name Marty - and I remembered the name of my ancestor. So that's what happened."

"This sounds real wonderful," Marty '05 said, nervously. "It, uh, looks like your son has really taken a liking to me. He's even taken to calling me Uncle Calvin. I might consider taking the little ones to the roller rink tomorrow. By the way, I would sure love to thank you for the barbecue. You make great cheeseburgers, uh, George."

"Thank you so much, Calvin," George replied, warmly. "It's so great that you really believed in me. I don't think I ever really had that kind of encouragement before. I almost think it was a Godsend that you showed up. I sure did miss you, Calvin."

"I'm real glad I could be there for you, George," Marty '05 replied. As he turned his head, he watched his younger self, along with Jennifer and Haven, heading out with Sabrina and the crowd. Marty '05 found himself missing his years as a teenager.

oooooooooo

Marty '86 was feeling a little nervous, as he was finishing up his sundae. What would Doc of this year say upon seeing two Martys? Also, he rather couldn't figure out why his older self had no memory of his earlier visit to this year.

"Hey, Palmer!" called out a tough feminine voice. Marty '86 quickly turned around to see a tough-looking girl, who was flanked by four gang members - two boys and two girls. One of them looked all too familiar to him, although he couldn't quite figure out why. "I thought I told you never to come in here!"

"Rissy, leave us alone!" Sabrina argued. "The last time I checked, your name is not Lou Carruthers - so, as far as I know, you don't run this place. Why don't you jerks go take a long walk off a short pier? You don't look like Lou Carruthers to me!"

"Oh, is that so?" the gang leader asked, snorting. "Well, what make you think that freaks like you can hang out with normal people? You don't belong here, Palmer!"

"No, assholes like _you_ don't belong here!" Marty '86 argued, as he stood up to Rissy. "I'd sure rather associate with a freak than associate with an asshole anyday of the week! How about you get out of here, and you leave this sweet girl alone?"

"All right, you punk!" Rissy called out, menacingly. "Nobody talks back to us in that sort of manner! You've been asking for it, now you're going to get it!"

"Whoa, whoa, Rissy, what's that?" Marty '86 asked, as he pointed behind the gang leader. After Rissy turned around, Marty punched her out, causing her to fall back into tha gang - as they all fell to the ground in domino-like fashion.

Marty '86 then ran outside, as he looked around for some transportation aid. He then caught sight of two little girls who were boarding in front of the courthouse.

"Hey, hey, hey, hey, hey!" Marty '86 called, as he began to chase after the girls. This was very familiar to him. "Hey, hey, hey, hey! Stop, little girl! Little girl, stop! Look!"

Marty '86 then lifted the little girl off the skateboard, as he began to skate on it. He ignored the little girl's protest, as he needed to get away from that gang. Anyway, he had every intention to give the skateboard back. After all, he wasn't a thief!

Marty '86 held on to the back of cars, as he skated behind them. He was sweating profusely, as he saw Rissy and her gang hopping into a car. They then drove after Marty '86. He let go and stepped to the side, just as Rissy and her gang drove into the manure truck. Rissy's car was full of manure, and the bullies were all dirty.

"I hate manure!" one of the female gang members cried out, as she was spitting some it out of her mouth. Marty '86 burst out laughing, as soon as Jennifer, along with the rest of the crowd ran to join him. Marty '86 then began to run back to the skateboard girls, as the rest of the crowd ran behind him.

"Hey, thanks, kid," Marty '86 commented, as he handed the skateboard back to the little girl. After taking a closer look at the little girl, he began to realize that she was none other than Linda McFly! He had just "borrowed" from his older sister!

"Come on!" urged Haven. "Let's get out of here before they get us. She reminds me of a girl called Kimberly O'Malley! Her little sister, Leslie, is just as bad as she is!"

"Rissy sure takes after her older brother, Ralph," Sabrina commented, sighing, "and Ray is pretty bad, too. Ray is even buddies with Dougie Needles, who is just as bad as his father was. For some reason, Ray and Dougie sure have really taken a dislike for Marty, who is such a doll. At least, Regina is the nice one in the Unger family."

"I heard how Biff Tannen used to be just as nasty as his younger sister, Betsy," Ellen pointed out. "I really thought it was hilarious when she said that she hated manure. I mean, Lorraine told me Calvin Klein made Biff crash into a manure truck twice!"

Marty '86 was stunned, as he had forgotten all about the fact that Biff had a younger sister - actually, half-sister. He then remembered hearing that Jiff Tannen finally had parole in the early part of 1956, and he had quickly remarried and had a daughter.

"The other girl's Heather Needles," Ellen added - mostly to Marty '86, Jennifer, and Haven. "Her older brother, Hank, is just as bad. He used to always bully Toby, and he used to always harass Sally. Hank's son, Doug, now harasses young Marty."

"Yeah, it's really a shame," Greta replied, shaking her head. "You said that Matt's father had pushed George out of the way, just as he was about to kiss Lorraine?"

"That's right," Ellen replied. "Also, the strangest thing happened. Calvin Klein was on the stage playing Earth Angel, and he seemed to almost be fading away - right after Mark pushed George out of the way. This was actually what gave George courage to defend himself and the love of his life. Calvin sounds like a remarkable person."

Marty '86 finally realized why the one gang member looked real familiar. He was the son of that punk who pushed George out of the way. While he himself was picked on by Biff and his gang, he still felt a need to pick on "lesser" misfits.

"So who is the other gang member?" Jennifer asked, out of curiosity. "I must say it's a shock to a girl being the bully leader. I mean, I know girls can be pretty nasty, too - but it was my understanding that they're usually mean in a different sort of way."

"Oh, that's Marluxia Canata," Goldie Jr replied. "I remember the day that his family moved in town. He had taken an instant dislike to me. It's really not a surprise how he would join up with Rissy's gang. He and Matt had quickly joined forces."

"What's so ironic," Tad added, "is how Matt used to be quiet and shy. He hasn't been a bully, always. I think it was around the time that he joined sixth grade that he was suddenly mean to everyone. He turned on his former best friend, Larry Collins."

"His older brother, Lester, was George's best friend," Ellen explained. "He says that be believed Calvin Klein took Biff Tannen's wallet. I'm not sure why, though."

"Well, let's start heading back to the McFlys," suggested Tara. "I would love to get to know Calvin Klein a little more. He really seems to have a way with kids." Turning to Marty '86, he added, "Your brothers, Tom and Jerry, seem to be so adorable."

"Uh, yeah, thanks," Marty '86 replied. "Jerry is pretty smart for someone his age, but he's really not one of those uptight people who can't ever relax and have fun. He will fight with his brother at times, though - but they truly do love each other."

As Marty '86 caught sight of Lyons Estates, he thought of how surreal the sight really was. Except for a few minor changes, the neighbourhood looked almost the same as it did in 1986. He had to remind himself that he was actually in the past. 


	8. Chapter 8

_November 5, 1975  
6:00 PM PST_

As Marty '86 and Marty '05 were walking to Doc's old garage, Marty '86 really felt nervous. It would be strange to see his old garage again. He also missed Galileo, who happened to Doc's dog during that time. He was starting to feel nostalgic.

"So, Calvin and Marty," Sabrina asked, quietly, "are the two of you, by any chance, time travellers? I mean, Doc told me a little bit about how he met Calvin Klein."

"Actually, yeah, we are," Marty '05 replied. "We're actually the same person. It's just that we came here from separate years. The thing is, though, I sure don't remember anything about my earlier visit to this year. I think I have temporal amnesia."

"Maybe it's some sort of cosmic force," suggested Sabrina. "I think remembering your earlier visit to this year would result in a paradox of some sort. Granted, it's just a theory that I have. Doc is really the one who would be the expert at this."

"That doesn't make much sense, though," protested Marty '05. "After Doc and I went back to 1955 to take the almanac away from Biff, I did remember my earlier visit on that day. Granted, I had momentarily forgotten that my younger self was also at this dance with my mother - until Doc reminded me, but I think I was just distracted."

"It's my understanding that you returned a day later after you left," Sabrina pointed out, gently. "Because it's nearly twenty years later, though, you're maybe not going to remember your earlier trip. I mean, there is a world of difference, uh, Calvin."

"Here's this kicker, though," Marty '05 said, sighing. "When I remember what all my younger seven-year-old self did during this week, I can remember all the events as if neither version of my older selves were there. I also have no memory of meeting Tom and Jerry Lewis during this week. I mean, this is just so confusing to me."

"Whoa, this is heavy!" Marty '86 breathed. "I'd think the ripple effect would catch up, shortly after I return to 1986. You know, I wonder if this has anything to do with that strange event we encountered with our time machines, as we entered this year."

"Hmm, I guess I really don't have a clue," Sabrina replied, shrugging. "You know, I remembered that you were here for a week, back in 1968. Doc didn't tell me about his plans for building a time machine back then - but, a little while back, he told me that you and your son showed up around the day of your birth. I was nine, then."

"Oh, yeah, we were," Marty '86 replied. "I remember how my son and I pretended that we were twins during that week. Toby was having problems with his father, so we decided to help him out. So, how long have you been friends with Ellen?"

"Pretty much, all of our lives," replied Sabrina. "We always were close friends with the Vincents and the Wilsons, whose parents were friends for a long time. There is just one issue they can never agree on, though. The Wilsons just want the clock in the clock tower to be replaced, while the Vincents believe the clock should stay."

"Yeah, I guess that can be a real heated dispute," Marty '86 replied, as his older self nodded. "I mean, they're both entitled to their opinions - but seeing as this would be a decision thay would affect the whole town, there is no easy solution to this."

"Well, there is no real compromise," Marty '05 added. "I mean, fixing the clock would be out of the question - as the gears are melted. Anyway, I think many people would really like the clock's hands stay at 10:04. Maybe adding a second clock tower..."

"That would cost too much money to build," protested Sabrina. "Anyway, it's not like a town really needs two clock towers - even if one has a clock that doesn't work. As for my personal opinions, I can actually understand both sides to the controversy."

"Well, the Westminster chimes sounded great," Marty '86 commented, "but seeing as this was quite an important moment to both Doc and myself. I just wouldn't want the clock to be replaced. We were even there, when the clock was first being started. So the clock probably holds even more significance to both Doc and myself."

"Here we are," Sabrina said, as they reached Doc's garage. "This may freak him out a little bit, but I understand that the two of you sure need help. I guess you need for him to repair the time circuits, so that you can return to your respective years."

The Martys nodded, as they stepped to the side. Marty '85's heart really was beating fast, as Sabrina knocked on the door. As Doc stepped out, Marty '85 was shocked to see that Doc really looked older. Then he remembered how this was before Doc had that rejuvination overhaul in the year 2015. It was a rather strange sight to see.

"Oh, hello, Sabrina," Doc gushed. As he saw the two Martys, he then gasped, "Great Scott! I sure wasn't expecting you two to show up. Why don't you come inside, and I can fix you up some lemonade. I guess you need me to help you return home."

"That's about the size of it," Marty '86 replied, as he stepped into the house. He then patted Galileo, as he asked, "How are you doing, buddy?" Galileo licked his hand, as he seemed happy. It was amazing how Galileo didn't seem too frightened by him.

"So, would the two of you be Marty Sr and Marty Jr?" Doc asked, as he began to fix up some lemonade. "I mean, I can just see a resemblance between the two of you. You must've decided to bring your son with you, I presume. I really remember how the two of you were the same age, when you both showed up back in 1968."

"Uh, no, I'm not Marty Jr," Marty '86 replied, blushing. "Actually, we're both Marty Sr. I came from the year 1986, and my older self came from the year 2005. We were so shocked to stumble across each other, as we went back to this year."

"Great Scott!" Doc gasped. "That means there are three of you here! There is one thing I don't quite understand, though. Why did you, the you from 2006, decide to come back to this year - when your younger self had already come here?"

"I didn't remember being here before," Marty '05 explained. "I remember what my seven-year-old self did this week, and I actually remember the events as if neither of our older selves were there - or the other people we brought here with us."

"What other people?" Doc asked, confused. He then waved his hands, as he added, "Wait! Don't tell me! It's better that I don't find out what relation they are to me. At any rate, you must have remembered the event before coming here. Well, no time for that right now. For now, you should show me where the time vehicles are."

oooooooooo

"These time vehicles really look different," Doc observed, as he was examining the both of them at Hill Valley Park. "I mean, this looks like a station wagon. The other one looked kind of like a spaceship, with those doors that opened upward."

"Oh, well, you have more than one time machine," Marty '86 pointed out. "Anyway, we needed to use the time machine that seats more than two people in it."

"I'll have to go hide the time vehicles," Doc explained. "It looks like the time circuits are fried out. So, where are you all staying? How many of you are there altogether? I must caution that you all be extremely careful of who you interact with."

"Don't worry, Doc," Marty '86 replied. "I've had over a year's worth of experience. Of course, my older self has been rather experienced for twenty years. Anyway, I came here with three other people - and my older self came with one. That would be six!"

"I decided to reprise my Calvin Klein persona," Marty '05 added, "so I figured that I might swing by to say 'hello' to my parents. My younger self had introduced himself as Marty Lewis - and he introduced the two kids as his brothers, Tom and Jerry."

"Why Marty Lewis?" Doc asked. "Well, I suppose you've used the names Huey Lewis and Michael Lewis before. For the longest time, since you showed up in 1955, I quite suspected that they might be you - but I knew not to say anything about it. It rather was obvious that it must be your first time travel trip, as you seemed very naive."

"Yeah, even to this day, that was the most stressful trip I ever went on," commented Marty '05. "The one exception maybe being when I had to return to November 12 of 1955 to take the sports almanac away from Biff Tannen. That was just as hard."

"So what did you say happened," Doc asked, "after you showed up earlier today? It might be able to shed some light on happened to the time vehicles."

"Okay, all right, well," Marty '86 stammered, "our time machines did a sudden jerk, and then it did a ninty-degree turn. Neither of us have any clue as to what that was all about. This has never happen before, when I went on other time travel trips."

Doc was deep in thought for a minute, then he gasped. "I think I know what could have happened. My theory is that, when you both arrived here in 1975, your time vehicles occupied the exact same location. This collision may have been what had caused the sudden jerk to take place, resulting in the time circuits frying out."

"Whoa, this is heavy!" gasped both Martys. As Marty '86 thought back to the event, he realized that Doc's theory was, in fact, quite plausable. He then wondered if that might also have something to do with his older self's temporal amnesia. 


	9. Chapter 9

_November 6, 1975  
10:00 AM PST_

Marty '86 stretched his arms, as he woke up the next morning. He had slept in the same room as Jennifer and Haven. Jules and Verne had slept with Marty '75 in the room that was always Marty's, and Marty '05 slept in the guest room. He was very glad that Jennifer didn't insist on sleeping with both him and Marty '05.

"Hey, wake up, you sleepyheads!" Marty '75 called out, with Jules and Verne beside him. "Mommy is making coffee cake for breakfast this morning! She just told me to come get out. Uncle Calvin said that he would take us rollerskating today!"

"All right! All right!" Marty '86 said, sighing. "I'm getting up, now. It smells like great coffee cake that your mother is baking. How long have you boys been up? I do wish I could be as young as you boys. Being an adult isn't all that it's cracked up to be."

"We've been up since around seven," Marty '75 explained. "So, is your name Marty, too? Mommy and Daddy says that Calvin Klein liked to be called Marty. You're quite a good-looking guy! I hope to look as good as you, when I become your age!"

_Oh, you have no idea!_ Marty '86 thought to himself. He glanced over at Jules and Verne, as he could see that they were trying hard to stifle their laughter. With sudden instict, he grabbed his younger self, and hugged Marty '75 tightly. It really did feel strange to be hugging his younger self, but it also felt rather nice.

"I think you'll always look good, Marty," Marty '86 replied. He suddenly felt guilty, as he realized how vain those words may have sounded. As far as his younger self was concerned, though, Marty '85 might just as well be an entirely different person.

"Thank you, uh, Marty," Marty '75 replied, warmly. "Gee, it sure feels like I'm talking to myself," he added, with nervous laughter. "You know, I feel almost as if you and I are, uh, connected. It's a little hard to explain. Hugging you feels so natural to me."

"Don't worry, pumpkin," Marty '86 said, laughing. "I know exactly what you mean. I have to get dressed right now, though. I can join you boys at the roller rink later on today. Why don't you go run along, now - and play with Tom and Jerry?"

As Marty '75 ran off with Jules and Verne, Marty '86 smiled to himself. He began to realize how much he missed being a young kid. He noticed that Jennifer and Haven were beginning to stretch their arms. Marty '86 felt quite awake and alert, now - as he began to reach into his suitcase for some clothes. He was also feeling hungry.

oooooooooo

"So, have you rollerskated before?" Marty '75 asked Tom and Jerry, as Uncle Calvin drove them to the roller rink, using the family car. "Mommy takes me every week. I usually go there on Tuesday nights, with all of my friends. We have lots of fun."

"Oh, we've rollerskated plenty of times," Tom replied. "I think it's really fun to do the Hokey-Pokey. I like doing the limbo, as well. I still have yet to win the limbo contest, though. I think part of it is because I'm a bit taller than many other kids my age."

"I'm the shortest kid in class," Marty '75 commented, with envy. "I guess it works to my advantage at time. I've won the limbo contest quite a few times. You boys really should meet my best friend, Zach. He's a real nice boy, and the two of us have a lot of stuff in common. He really enjoys music about as much as I do."

"Here we are, boys!" Calvin announced, as he pulled into a parking space. "You can have twelve tokens each for snacks and Atari games. I was thinking we can maybe have a pizza for lunch. I'm guess you boys like just cheese on your pizza, right?"

The three little boys cheered, as Marty '75 was feeling real excited. He just couldn't figure out what it was - but he felt as if he was somehow connected to Calvin Klein, as well as Marty Lewis. It rather felt like a connection he never felt towards anyone else, not even towards his friends or his family. He couldn't figure out why.

"It's nice to see you here, Marty!" called out Zach Nelson, as he ran up to Marty. "So who are these boys that you're with? I'm quite sure I've never met them before! Are they some cousins of yours? I sure don't get to see my cousins as often as I'd like."

"My name is Jerry Lewis," Jerry explained, "and this is my little brother, Tom. We're not really cousins of Marty. We're actually more like, uh, friends of the family. It's a great pleasure to meet you, Zach. We're just staying here for about a week."

"Tom and Jerry, eh?" Zach asked, with a warm smile. "I'm a very big fan of the cat and mouse cartoon. Mommy and Daddy used to watch that cartoon, too, when they were about my age. I really wish that our cat would get along with mice, too."

Marty '75, along with Tom and Jerry, laughed. He managed to read just about every Tom and Jerry book there was, as well as watched almost every episode. It was too strange how his new friends were named Tom and Jerry. Their parents sure may be fans of the cartoon series, too. He really did love the concept of talking animals.

oooooooooo

"What all did you find out from Doc?" Sabrina asked - as she drove Marty, Jennifer, and Haven to the roller rink. "You know, it's rather strange that I've met two of you about seven years ago - and the two of you haven't really aged since."

"It was six months ago from our end," Jennifer replied. "I don't time travel as much as Marty does. The first time I travelled through time, my experience was scary. To make a long story short, I was stuck in this alternate reality where Biff Tannen was very powerful and corrupt. So I do tend to be very leary about time travelling."

"Apparently, our time machines occupied the same place," Marty '86 added, "as we entered the year. So that must've been what shorted out the circuits. We had plans to stay here until next week Wednesday, and I sure hope Doc can fix the machines by then. I still can't believe that my older self had shown up in this year, too."

"I went on my first time travel adventure about one year ago," explained Haven. "I actually went back in time to witness my birth. They did not let me into the delivery room, though. I've always been quite proud of when I was born, though."

"That was a great surprise to, uh, her mother," Marty '86 added. "I'm sure it felt real strange for her to meet her daughter because she was even born. Heck, it's a rather surreal experience for Jennifer and I to actually meet our own kids before they were even _conceived_ - much less born. It's ten years away before Marlene is born."

"It's really hard to believe," Jennifer added, sighing. "Well, we don't know the exact birthdates of our children - and, Haven, it's probably best that you not tell us. It will be very tempting to want to find out, though. I'm getting the creeps now."

"The last time I saw you and Marty," Sabrina pointed out, "you also had a chance to be able to witness your own birth. Haven, out of curiosity, when were you born? Did you, by any chance, happen to be born on the same day as Queen Victoria?"

"Nope!" Haven replied, as a smile tugged at her lips. "Even better! I was born on the 31st anniversary of the famous Hill Valley lightning storm. What more, I was born at 10:04 PM. That's the truth! I probably shouldn't tell you who my father is, though."

"I'm gonna take a pretty wild guess here," Sabrina said, slowly. "I'm guessing that your father's Dr. Emmett Brown. Am I correct?" After Haven nodded, Sabrina then added, "I guessed, as you look like Clara Clayton - who I know Doc'll marry, back during the Old West. I can also figure out who Tom and Jerry really are."

"Whoa, you know all of that?" Haven gasped, stunned. "I guess you already know the answer, then. I suppose you've never told Dad about any of this, though, right? After all, knowing too much about your own destiny could really be risky on the space-time continuum. I know Dad wishes to put the time machines away permanently, when we return. I understand where he's coming from, but I still feel rather bad about it."

"What about Marty Jr and Harmony?" Jennifer asked, as she realized something. "I believe it was early 2016, when the two got their hands on the time machine. After Doc puts the time machines away permanently - that can create a time paradox of some sort. As much as I understand his concerns, he may want to reconsider."

"Actually, Jenn," Marty '86 interjected, "I remember how Marty Jr and Harmony did explain that they found out about the time machines from sneaking into the lab. So maybe the timeline is intact. It is quite possible that Haven and my older self might have temporal amnesia, upon returning to the year 2006. It's just my theory."

"I'm not sure what you mean by temporal amnesia," Haven said, confused. "Does that mean we'll forget about this trip, too? I don't want to forget about this trip, as that would defeat the whole purpose of why we came here. I want to remember!"

"I'm sure you won't forget this trip," Marty '86 replied, laughing. "It's hard to explain, and Doc's the expert at this. I don't think you have to worry." He looked around, and he added, "We're at the roller rink! Let's all head inside and have some fun, now!"

As the gang cheered and headed inside, Marty '86 couldn't help but feel nervous. He suddenly caught sight of his older self and his younger self, with Jules and Verne. Of course, the kids were all skipping with excitement. He then noticed how Zach Nelson had joined the crowd. He sure resembled Aaron Nelson, one of Marty Jr's friends. 


	10. Chapter 10

_November 6, 1975  
11:30 PM PST_

Marty '86 was so excited, as he was switching to his rollerskates. He was stunned by just how much the roller rink changed within the last eleven years. The strobe lights were there, but the Atari games weren't as numerous - and Nintendo games haven't been invented yet. Even his favourite Atari game, Pacman, wasn't invented.

"I never liked in-line skates," Haven commented, grimacing. "Some of my peers at home laugh at me, just because I prefer old-fashioned skates - with the two wheels on each side. I really hate a lot of the music they play at the roller rink in 2005."

"Careful, Haven," Marty '86 cautioned, gently. "We're surrounded by a lot of people here. We really don't need for them to hear us talking about you-know-what." Then he caught sight of Ellen and the rest of the gang approaching them. "Hi, everyone!"

"Hello!" Ellen replied, as she skated up to the crowd. "Are you and Suzy planning to skate during the Couples Skate? I'm so in love with Goldie, and Sabrina has a thing for Tad. Tara and Greta usually skate together, as they don't have a boyfriend. You know, I really hope that Goldie's father gets elected next week Tuesday."

"Oh, I have a good feeling he will," Marty '86 replied. "Well, let's go head out on the skate floor. I must say that they're playing very good music." After he glanced over to the skate floor, he added, "It really looks like Tom and Jerry are having so much fun skating with young Marty. They've sure hit it off well, didn't they?"

"Oh, if only I could be young again," Goldie Jr said, dreamily. "Do you guys like Jimi Hendrix, by any chance? I must say that he played quite a mean guitar. I cried a lot after he passed away from drug overdose. I mean, his life seemed so promising."

"Oh, I just adore Jimi Hendrix!" Marty '86 replied. "I was partially inspired by him, as I picked up the guitar. Jimmy Page is a great guitarist, too - as is Eric Clapton. When Jimi Hendrix passes away, it was such a tragedy. I vow to never do drugs!"

"I don't think drugs in moderation are bad," Tara protested. "It's only when you get hooked onto them. If you ask me, I think some people really misunderstand drugs. One drug I can't stand is cocaine, I'll agree. LSD is different from cocaine, though!"

"I guess we'll have to agree to disagree," Marty '86 said, shrugging. "I was taught that drugs are additive. I don't even like to smoke regular cigarettes, and I'm just not a big fan of alcohol. I believe one can have fun without the use of drugs."

"It sounds like your parents are pretty square," Ellen replied, rolling her eyes. "My parents are very square, too - especially my father, before he died. He sure didn't approve of any of my friends - and, while I don't like to say this, I believe he very well could even be part of the reason that my brother is in jail."

"Now don't be too hard to on your father," Tara protested. "I'm rather sure he loved you all deeply, and we shouldn't speak ill of the dead. I believe he loosened up a bit - after the Hopkins twins gave that speech in 1968. It is a shame how Toby is in jail, but he is ultimately responsible for his own actions. He just bacame too rebellious."

"Well, I did love my father," Ellen insisted. "Make no mistake about that. I remember that one week, though, when he stormed out of the house - and he even said that he hated Toby. I even remember how poor Toby was so heartbroken over all that."

"He did react in such an extreme manner," Sabrina agreed, "and I think the speech that the Hopkins twins gave sure was insightful." She glanced over at Marty '86 and winked, and she added, "I must say it's great that the Hopkins twins were there."

Marty '86 smiled back at Sabrina, as he said, "Well, let's go rollerskating, now! We're here to have some fun. We could have some pizza a little later. They are playing my favourite song, now - Black Dog by Led Zeppelin! Now that song rocks!"

oooooooooo

It's been quite a long time since Marty '05 last went rollerskating. He went to skate towards the skate floor, as he joined both of his younger selves. He had to be very careful to not slip and fall. His children were both more into hoverboarding.

"Hey, Calvin," Ellen gushed, as she skated up to him. "I've been wanting to meet you for a long time. Are you, by any chance, related to the fashion designer? Lorraine did tell me she found out about his name from looking at his underwear."

"Uh, we're distantly related," Marty '05 replied, nervously. "I, uh, I guess you weren't even born - when I spend a week in Hill Valley back in 1955. So much has seemed to really changed within the last twenty years. The music is cooler nowadays, for one."

"Oh, yeah, Lorraine did tell me all about how you went real wild at the dance," Ellen was quick to comment. "I was born in 1956, so I actually don't remember too much about the '50s. To an extent, I quite wish this could still be the '60s - although there was a lot of political unrest going on in that decade. Still, the music was so groovy."

"I heard your father very much supported the war," Marty '05 said, grimacing. "My experience with your father wasn't real great, either. I don't have anything against him supporting the war, but he seemed to be intolerant of other's opinions."

"Yeah, he even stormed out on us," Ellen explained, "after telling my older brother, Toby, that he hated him." After a brief pause, she added, "Are you, by any chance, related to the Hopkins twins? Your nephew, Marty Lewis, sure looks like them."

"Yeah, you could say that," replied Marty '05. "So what are your other brothers and sisters up to these days? I think it's a real shame how Joey is in jail. It is real ironic how, as a baby, he always loved spending time inside of his playpen."

"As a teenager," Ellen explained, "he'd often lock himself into his bedroom, and eat nothing but bread and water. Anyway, Milton is a physician - and Toby decided that he might like to be a second-grade teacher. Sally is a social worker for children, as she is very fond of working with children. I tend to feel so bad for Joey, though."

Marty '05 suddenly felt quite bad that it seemed like Joey might be spending a good portion of his life in jail, and it seemed like he might never make parole. He tried to put it out of his mind, as Ellen skated towards Marty '86 and the other teens.

oooooooooo

Marty '75 was sure having a lot of fun. As he went to get a snacks, he caught sight of Marty Lewis and Calvin Klein. He decided to skate towards them to say "hi". He loved spending time with the fellow who brought his parents together twenty years ago.

"So how are you doing, uh, Marty?" Calvin asked, as he lifted Marty '75 and held him tightly. "Are you having a lot of fun with your new friends? Your friend, Zach, is more than welcome to eat with us. I have a very good feeling about the two of you."

"You make sure to treasure every moment of your youth," added Marty Lewis. "Let me tell you that adulthood actually isn't all that it's cracked up to be. More freedom comes with more responsibilities." He reached out to tickle Marty '75 on the ribs.

"Stop it! Stop it!" protested Marty '75, through helpless laughter. "That tickles! I also want to grab a snack." As Marty Lewis finally stopped, he added, "What's wrong with being a grown-up? You can stay up as late as you'd like, and you could do whatever you want. You also don't have other people telling you what or how much to eat."

"I thought the same thing, when I was your age," Marty Lewis replied, "and, to an extent, that is true. However, you'll have to worry about keeping the house clean, and getting all of your bills paid - and finding a job so you can support yourself."

"That's right," Calvin added. "When you get to become my age, you will most likely be married and have kids. In fact, I even have a son who's the same age as you. I really love both of my kids dearly, but they can sometimes be such a handful."

"Am I a handful, Uncle Calvin," Marty '75 asked, as he was suddenly worried. "I'd love to meet your kids someday. I'm pretty sure we'd get along great. I really try hard to be very friendly to everyone, but Doug and Miff don't seem to like me too much. I just don't understand what the two of them could have against me."

"I don't think you're a handful," Calvin replied, "but I also don't deal with you on a daily basis. None of us are perfect, though - and we sure can't expect everyone to like us. It does hurt to not be liked, but it's a fact of life that we need to accept."

"Yeah, Calvin's right," Marty Lewis added. "I'll go place in the order for a pizza, and then we'll just grab the other kids after it's ready. It looks like, uh, my brothers are really getting it on with Zach. He seems like a very wonderful friend to you."

"Oh, he sure is," Marty '75 replied, as Calvin set him down. "I'll just join my friends for a little while. I want to save room for the pizza." Marty '75 was quite excited, as he decided to rejoin his friends. Zach was skating right between Tom and Jerry. 


	11. Chapter 11

_November 7, 1975  
10:30 AM PST_

Marty '86 was in the guest room with Jennifer and Haven - as they were preparing to spend time with Sabrina, Ellen, and their friends. He thought of how strange it was to see this era in a new light, and he remembered what it was he loved about the '70s.

"It's rather strange," Marty '86 commented, "to think that my room looks so different in this year. I guess our future son will actually be sleeping in my old room, when we move back into this house - when Jennifer and I are married, and Marlene and Marty Jr are born. I think I know more about my future than I really should."

"It's so strange to think you and Jennifer already met your children as teens," Haven pointed out. "I mean, they're only seven and eight back in 2005. It feel so strange to see your seven-year-old self - because, well, because he looks just like your son."

"Our lives have never been the same," Jennifer said, sighing, "ever since Doc had invented the time machine - and I haven't even been on as many trips as Marty. I did join him on his trip to 1968, and I also went back to 1903 with him. It was real uncanny how much two of our ancestor were alike, and even dating each other."

"My great-grandfather, William," Marty '86 added, "did eventually decide to call it off with her great-grandmother, Jennifer - who she was named after. We also went back to 1880, in Virginia City, to prevent my ancestor, Martin, from being stabbed with a bowie knife in a saloon - and he was actually dating Jennifer's ancestor, Juniper."

"We changed what had been a great tragedy," Jennifer said, quietly. "There was also a time when, believe it or not, Marty and I had entered Orwell's 1984 universe - and we really did manage to conquer Big Brother and bring freedom into that world!"

"You have got to be kidding me!" gasped Haven, astonished. "I just read that book in school last year, and that has got to be the most depressing book I ever read. It had actually given me nightmares! You mean to tell me that that world actually existed? I mean, I know all about alternate realities - but, gee, that depressing world? Why?"

"I know," Marty '86 said, shaking his head. "I was very horrified, too. I hated the fact that I was being forced to read the damn book - but, believe it or not, Doc had a way to help us defeat Big Brother. After all, we were more technologically advanced."

"Clara was pregnant with you at the time," Jennifer added. "It was with the help of some potion Doc created that allowed us the power to fight, and we even had help from a witch named Samantha. She was very similar to Sabrina Palmer, in fact."

"Whoa, this is heavy," Haven gasped. "Do you think that would be why I'm stronger than other girls my age - and even many guys? I can still remember how shocked I was to find out how my mother grew up in the Old West. Several of my peers really think that I'm weird, but I never expected to have such a weird heritage."

"That could very well be possible," Marty '86 replied. "We could ask Doc about this, after I return to 1986. The Doc of this year would have no idea, as it really has not happened yet. He's going to be in for a real shock - less than ten years later."

"Well, let's head to the living room, now," Jennifer suggested. "Our friends should be here, soon - and we should check up on the young ones, as well. I did not live in Hill Valley, yet - so, at least, there's no chance of seeing my younger self anywhere."

Marty '86 smiled at his girlfriend, as the three of them left the guest room. Marty '86 was a little uncertain of whether or not they should help Goldie Wilsom Sr with being elected. What if he ended up changing history, by maybe being too aggressive?

oooooooooo

"You'll never believe what I heard, Calvin," George was saying, as the three of them were standing in the kitchen. "Marvin Berry and The Starlighters will be putting on a performance at the new aerobics centre next week Wednesday."

"Isn't that great?" Lorraine asked, excitedly. "I got to talk to Marvin a little bit - and, when I told him how you were back in town, he expressed a desire to have you join them on stage to play a couple of numbers. How do you feel about the idea?"

Marty '05 swallowed deeply, as he was unsure of what to say. "You know, this is just a surprise for me. I remember how my performance of Johnny B Goode rather went down like a lead zeppelin. I'm very surprised that the band would like me to play for them again. I mean, I thought for sure that they would've been disgusted with me."

"The band Led Zeppelin were told they might go down like a lead Zeppelin," Lorraine pointed out. Then, with a nervous laugh, she added, "I guess you're rather surprised that I know about the band, eh? Well, you can blame that on our youngest son."

"When I was a kid, I didn't listen to popular music," George pointed out. "My parents would always have me listen to children's tunes. None of our kids really listen to that type of music, though. We can remember the time that Marty was crying in daycare, because he wanted to listen to Led Zeppelin - and he was bored with kids' music."

"My children are like that, too," Marty '05 replied, nervously. "I think we sometimes underestimate the taste of our kids. What's cool is how my kids actually do listen to the same kind of music that I like, so we're not always fighting over the radio."

"I wish you had thought to bring your kids along," Lorraine said, dreamily. "I'm sure that they would be every bit as adorable as you are. I just don't know what it is, but our youngest child sure reminds me of you. I can't place my finger on it, though."

Before Marty '05 could reply, the doorbell rang. He followed George and Lorraine, as they headed towards the front door. It felt strange to be thirty years in the past, and he reluctantly had to admit that it would be a good idea to give time travel a rest.

"Lester, you're here!" George replied, as he opened the door. Marty '05 suddenly felt nervous, as he remembered that Lester accused him of taking Biff's "wallet".

"I was wondering if Norman was here with your son," Lester replied. "I told him he can come here for a few hours, but I forgot he had a dentist appointment." He had caught sight of Marty '05, as he added, "Hey, you're Calvin Klein, aren't you?"

"Uh, yeah, I am," Marty '05 said, nervously. "It was so great spending the week with you, George, and Billy. So, uh, have you kept in touch with George all these years?"

"I sure have," Lester replied. "Hey, Calvin, I sure want to apologize for accusing you of taking Biff's wallet. After I talked to George about it, he then explained to me how it was really your wallet - and that you were just grabbing it back from him."

"I knew you wouldn't steal from anyone," George added. "Not even from someone like Biff. I know that Biff really had it in for you, so I'm really not surprised that he would steal your wallet - to get his revenge on you. I'm glad you got him good."

"I shouldn't have jumped to conclusions," Lester said, embarrassed. "I was being so self-centred - and really thinking about how Biff might leave me alone for a week or so, if I did him a little favour. I hope you can forgive me for getting you in trouble."

"Hey, don't sweat it, Les," Marty '05 replied, as he shook Lester's hand. "It's all in the past. I'm not the type of person to hold a grudge with anyone. I try hard to get along with everyone. George told me that Biff waxes people's cars. Does he ever wax your car for you? It, uh, nice to see him become a relatively decent person."

"It sure is," Lester agreed. "He sometimes tries to cheat me out of a second coat of wax on the car, but I've been staying on top of him." Just as Dave and Norman ran into the room, he added, "Hey, son, you have a dentist appointment today!"

"Aw, shucks," Norman groaned. "Hey, Dave, maybe we can spend some time by the roller rink tonight." Marty '06 really felt sorry for young Norman, as he saw a look of huge disappointment on the young boy's face. He knew how that would've felt.

oooooooooo

"Poor Norman," Tom said, as he watched the scene taking place. "I'd much rather do homework than go see a dentist. I sure hate how they drill into your teeth like that. I always dread it whenever I need to go for a check up. It's such a drag."

"I think we finally found an incentive to get you to do your homework," Jerry replied, smirking. "I'm going to tell Mom and Dad what you said, as soon as we get home."

"Please, no!" protested Tom. "Don't do this to me, Jerry! I'll never forgive you, if you betray me like this. It's not my fault that you have a higher IQ than me! Please!"

"Come on, you two," Marty '75 prodded, laughing. "Let's please not fight. You both are my good friends, and I really don't like it when my friends fight. It always puts me in a difficult situation, because I hate having to choose between my friends."

"Marty is right," Zach added, softly. "I don't always get along with my brother, but I will always love him. Anyway, we don't we head to the park for a little while. I hope Doug Needles and his crowd aren't there to bug us. They can really be such jerks."

"Rajan Unger is just as bad," Jerry said, making a face. "He always makes fun of us - because he doesn't like our dad. He always says that our dad is, well, a nutcase."

"Rajan Unger?" Marty '75 asked, with confusion. "Is he, by any chance, related to Ray Unger? Ray is a member of Doug Needles' gang, and he's very mean to us."

"Yeah, I think so," Tom replied, making a face. "Well, let's head out to the park - and the bullies should be able to leave us alone. You know, I really wonder what it is that makes bullies become the way they are. I never understood that in anyone."

"I have no idea," Marty '75 said, as he sat up. He actually tried to be real friendly to Doug Needles a few times, but it never worked - much to his frustration. He couldn't stand the idea of other people not liking him. Such was life, though. 


	12. Chapter 12

_November 10, 1975  
10:30 AM PST_

Marty '86 was feeling so nervous, as he and his friends were standing outside of the new Lou's Aerobics Fitness Centre. As he looked to his friends, he saw that they had expressions of mixed emotions on their face. He was sure they all missed the cafe.

"I'm going to sign up for this Jazzercise problem," Ellen commented. "As much I will miss the cafe, I think this town does need an aerobics studio. I could really stand to lose a pound or two myself. I sure hope Rissy's gang won't be bugging us."

"We maybe don't have to worry about Rissy," Tara said, quietly, "but look at the sign over there. It says Jeb Strickland will be one of the guards. He really is as bad as his grandfather. He actually used to be the hall monitor, back when he went to school. It was horrible! He would even harass the people who were the victims of bullying."

"Like father, like son," Greta commented, rolling her eyes. "You know, I just wonder if the Stricklands were always this bad. I wonder if my future children might have to deal with a Strickland, by the time they make it to high school. Makes me shudder!"

Marty '86 thought of James Strickland, who had been the marshall back in 1885. He was real stunned to discover how James used to be a little bit like his father back in 1855. He then remembered Steven Strickland from the year 1925.

"Let's go inside, now," suggested Goldie Jr. "I heard that they're going to have a big party here on Wednesday, to celebrate the 20th-year anniversary of the famous Hill Valley lightning storm. I can hardly wait to meet Marvin Berry, and his family."

"Yeah, and with Calvin Klein here," Ellen added, "it will be like a reunion of sorts. I was still in my mother's womb at that time, but this was sure the day that Lorraine had found her true love. In a way, I almost feel like I've missed out on so much. I sometimes wish I could've been alive, back when the clock was still ticking."

"That's one thing our parents are on the outs with the Wilsons about," commented Tara. "My parents strongly believe that the clock should be left the way as it is, as part of our history and heritage - as a sort of historical landmark. The Wilsons, on the other hand, find it senseless to have a clock that doesn't actually work."

Marty '86 swallowed deeply, as he quite realized just how heated the issue would be by the '80s. Back when he and Jules had visited 1946, Carol Davenport had berated Goldie Wilson Sr for throwing away an old non-functioning clock.

oooooooooo

"Uh, Haven," Ellen said, nervously, as the two of them headed downstairs to the new gym, "I was wondering if I could maybe talk with you a little bit. I'm in quite a sticky situation, and I was wondering if you could maybe offer me a litle bit of advice."

"Oh, yeah, sure," Haven replied, as the two girls headed off to a corner. "You really do seem to have so much on your mind, and maybe I could help you with whatever it is that's troubling you. I care deeply about all of my friends, you know."

"All right, well," Ellen said, nervously, "it's about Goldie. The two of us have been an item for nearly two years, now - even though we've been friends our whole lives. In fact, we were in diapers together. The problem is, though, I sure no longer feel as if I'm romantically attracted to him. I would still like for us to remain friends, though."

Haven swallowed deeply, as he realized how much Goldie Jr greatly resembled his future son. He and Goldie III had been dating for nearly two years, and it was just hard to keep from looking at his father in a smitten manner.

"To be honest, he will probably be upset," Haven said, gently. "On the other hand, though, it's better for you to be honest with him. If the two of you have been such good friends your whole life, I'm sure he'll eventually come around."

"Well, intellectually, that's what I believe," Ellen said, sighly. "Still, the emotional side of me really fears rejection. I can't stand it when people dislike me - and I sure can't stand it when people are angry with me, or disappointed in me."

"I understand what you mean, Ellen," Haven replied. "Ultimately, it is your choice to decide how you wish to handle this - and I understand how this is a hard situation. I won't pretend otherwise. I have been in a similar situation before, and I understand how difficult it is to basically tell someone that you no longer love him."

"It's not that I don't love him anymore," Ellen said, flustered. "I do still love him as a dear friend, and I always will. It's simply that, on a romantic level... well, I don't feel the same spark as I once did. I know that, either way, I'll be hurting his feelings."

oooooooooo

"What's the matter, Goldie?" Marty '86 asked, as he saw that his friend really looked sad. "Are you worried that your father may not be elected mayor tomorrow?"

"No, it's not that," Goldie Jr replied, sighing heavily. "It's that, well, Ellen just broke up with me. I know it would be wrong for me to be angry with her, but I was really hoping to bring her to the dance on Wednesday. I feel like my life is falling apart."

"So how did the conversation go?" Marty '86 asked, after a brief pause. "I'm sure it was just as hard for Ellen to drop the bomb on you, as it was for you to hear it."

"Ellen didn't exactly talk to me about it," Goldie Jr explained, quietly. "Jeb Strickland had overheard Ellen discussing it with Haven over the surveillance cameras. When I asked Ellen about it, she just blushed and walked away. I feel so depressed, now."

Marty '85 felt himself turning red with rage, as he fumed, "He's sure an asshole! He had no right to be meddling in affairs that are really none of his concern! He should have kept his big mouth shut! What he did to you was downright despicable!"

"Yeah, you're right!" Goldie Jr said, sighing. "You're right, Marty. I suppose I should really give Ellen her space. She obviously was not counting on anyone overhearing her, and then blabbing to me about it. I just wish she had just told me, though."

Marty '86 swallowed deeply, as this conversation sounded real familiar to him. "I'm pretty sure she was planning to tell you, Goldie," Marty '86 suggested. "She maybe wasn't sure how well you'd take it, so she just needed to confide in a friend."

"So what happened here?" Greta asked, with concern - as she joined Marty '86 and Goldie Jr. "I was just talking to Haven, and she had told me how Ellen was planning on ending her relationship with you - and then somehow you actually found out and decided to confront her. Ellen is sitting in the bench outside right now and crying."

"Two words for you, Greta," Marty '86 said, briskly. "Jeb and Strickland. He actually heard the whole conversation on camera, and decided to blab about it to Goldie. He apparently has no sense of respect or compassion whatsoever for other people."

"Well, maybe we should all go outside and talk to Ellen," Goldie Jr said, softly. "To be honest, I really am distressed how she wanted to end her relationshiop with me - but she is still my friend, and it's really a shame that Jeb felt the need to interfere."

oooooooooo

"I never meant to hurt Goldie," Ellen sobbed, as Haven was sitting on the bench with her. "I have no idea how he could find out. I just didn't think anybody would actually hear us. I guess this means our friendship is over now, and it's all my fault."

"It's really not your fault, Ellen," Haven said, comfortingly. "You were planning to tell him. I would just hazard a guess that someone had overheard our conversation. I'm guessing that whoever heard us either spread it around, until Goldie found out - else he may have directly gone to to Goldie and told him. I'm very sorry, Ellen."

"My life is over, Haven," Ellen commented, weeping brokenly. "I'm sure that the rest of our friends will side with Goldie, and they won't want to have anything more to do with me, either." She just put her head on Haven's shoulder and wept audibly.

Haven felt real helpless, as she stroked the top of Ellen's head. She felt real bad for her friend, and hope that the conversation didn't end up disrupting history. This was just the last thing that she needed right now. She felt a little like crying herself.

"Haven? Ellen?" Marty '86 called out, as he showed up with Goldie Jr and Greta. "I'm so sorry about everything that happened. The thing is, Jeb Strickland had overheard your conversation with each other, and then he decided to blab to Goldie about it."

"Goldie?" Ellen asked, as she lifted up her tear-stained face. "I meant to tell you how I feel. I just wasn't sure how to tell you. I just didn't know how you'd take it. I guess I don't quite blame you, if you never want to be my friend again. I guess I really did blow it, didn't I?" She bowed her head, as the tears were flowing down her face.

"Ellen, I would never ever stop being your friend," Goldie Jr said, as tears filled his own eyes. "To be perfectly honest, yeah, I do feel crushed how you no longer love me in a romantic way - but that doesn't mean that you and I can't be friends."

"Do you really mean it, Goldie?" Ellen asked, as she swallowed a sob. "I feel so bad about this. I knew how I had to be honest with you, though - and that I couldn't just lead you on. Are you sure you're okay with us remaining friends, Goldie."

"Yes, Ellen, I'm sure," Goldie Jr said, as he gently placed Ellen's hands into his. "Do you think I would throw away a lifetime of friendship, because our romance did not work out like we hoped it would? You should know me better than that, Ellen."

"No, I guess not," Ellen said, just as she grabbed a tissue to wipe the tears from her eyes. "It's just that few people seem to remain friends after breaking up. It's almost like they go from being romantic partners to becoming enemies, and I just could not stand to see that happen to us. I'm so sorry for doubting our friendship."

Goldie Jr just smiled encouragingly, as he helped Ellen up from the bench. The two of them then embraced. Haven was real happy to find out that everything worked out in the end. She was pleased to find out that Ellen finally had a smile on her face. 


	13. Chapter 13

_November 12, 1975  
3:30 PM PST_

"You look wonderful, Calvin!" Lorraine gushed, and she and Marty '05 were in the kitchen. "You're going to look so great for tonight! It's quite a shame you have to leave right after the dance. You know, it rather seems like just yesterday that we were still in high school. It's amazing how much has changed since then."

"Yeah, it is amazing," Marty '05 said, smiling. "You know, I sometimes wish I could go back to being a teenager. Sometimes being an adult can really be stressful. It's ironic how, as kids, we can't wait to grow up - then, once we grow up, we began to realize just how easy kids have it. Of course, there are pros to adulthood, too."

"I know exactly what you mean," Lorraine replied. "Even though my parents were always pretty strict - well, at least my father was. George and I don't like to be as strict with our own children. There are limits that we do have to set, though."

"Yeah, I don't doubt it," Marty '05 agreed. "I remember how you told me you'd let your kids do whatever they want. I had thought the same thing too, back then. Of course, once you have kids, then reality starts to settle in. Know what I mean?"

"Well, there is certainly a middle ground you need to strive for," Lorraine was quick to comment. "I don't believe in spanking, for instance. My father would actually use the belt on us, and I really grew to be terrified of him. There was even a time when I'd hide, whenever he came home - and I'd refuse to spend time alone with him."

"So what happened?" Marty '05 asked, with curiosity. Even in the original timeline, his mother had never resorted to corporal punishment. "I just don't blame you for not wanting to spend time with him. That'd be a very scary thing to go through."

"Well, at first, he used intimidation," Lorraine replied, quietly. "He just wasn't very understanding of me. He actually scolded me for being afraid of him. Then he told me he would give me a reason to be scared of him, and he belted me for that."

"That's awful!" Marty '05 gasped, horrified. "That was mean of him to do! After all, that would not exactly do anything to make you not be scared of him. So what did you do, after he belted you? Gee, I'm so glad that he wasn't my father!"

"Well, then I ran away from home," explained Lorraine. "I ran off to a friends house, and I hid in her basement. I then wrote him a letter, stating how I wasn't planning to return home, until he would decide to stop using the belt - and I left it on the kitchen table. It actually took two weeks for my parents to find me, as I was in hiding."

"I guess you swore your friend to secrecy?" Marty '05 asked. As Lorraine nodded, he continued, "How did your parents find you? What did they say, as soon as they found you? I'm sure that your parents were worried sick about you, when they found you."

"Well, my mother immediately hugged me," Lorraine replied, "and she wept, as she kept saying how much she was really worried about me. Even though my father did agree to stop using the belt on me - he went on to say he'd no longer be my father, and that he no longer loved me. I actually told him that that was fine with me."

"Your father sounds like a real asshole," Marty '05 said, fuming. "You don't withdraw love from your child like that. I can imagine how you felt so depressed by the whole thing. I would never stop loving my children. I try to be a good father to them."

"For over the next month or so," Lorraine explained, "my father actually kept doting on Milton, and telling Milton how much he was loved. Meanwhile, I was showering my mother with affection - and I kept telling her how much I loved her and all that."

"It sounds like the two of you were trying to make each other feel jealous," Marty '05 commented. "Did that cause any problems with your parents marriage? I guess none of the other children were born, yet. I'm sure that's created tension in the family. I'm rather surprised your parents didn't decide to get a divorce, because of that."

"It did," Lorraine replied. "When my grandparents came to visit, they quite took note of how my father and I were behaving - and then they proceeded to scold both of us for behaving so childishly. Actually, my father was scolded by them a bit more. They said how I was simply a kid, so I had an excuse - but my father was the adult, so he should've known better. In short, my father and I finally decided to reconcile."

"Well, I'm glad you two worked things out," Marty '05 commented. "It's real nice that the story has a happy ending. Your father did behave quite immaturely." Just then, a doorbell could be heard. Marty '05 felt pretty nervous, as he added, "I wonder who it is. You know, I'm so excited about the party that will be taking place this evening."

As soon as Marty '05 and Lorraine headed to the door, Marty '05 could see five men standing ouside - accompanied by a teenage girl. It took a minute or two, before he realized that they were Marvin Berry and The Starlighters. He felt very nervous.

"You must be Calvin Klein," Marvin greeted, warmly, as he stuck out his hand. "You sure were a good guitarist, even though you actually did lose us towards the end of Johnny B Goode. My cousin must have really enjoyed your style, though."

"It's, uh, nice to meet you guys again, too," Marty '05 replied. "I'm sorry about how you hurt your hand. I quite feel as though it was partially my responsibility that you hurt your hand. I also apologize greatly for the way that I shocked you guys."

"Uh, that's all right," Marvin replied. "It's not your fault how you were being bullied, and I guess we really weren't ready for your style of music. We wanted my cousin, Chuck, to join us tonight - but he rather had other commitments to keep. I brought along my daughter, though. Her name is Yolanda - and she plays the guitar, too."

oooooooooo

"So you ended your relationship with Tad?" Marty '86 was asking Sabrina, as the two were in the guest bedroom with Jennifer and Haven. "So how did it work out? Had he gotten pretty angry with you? Did Doc mention the status of the time machines? How do you like the way Jennifer and I look? I can hardly wait for tonight."

"You both look wonderful," Sabrina gushed. "You look good, too, Haven! Tad actually took the news pretty well. When Ellen ended her relationship with Goldie, I decided it really was about time for me to come clean with Tad. So neither of us have any date for tonight. We can still have fun, though. The time machines are all repaired, now."

"I really feel a little sad that we have to return home, soon," Haven said, sighing. "I really will miss being able to time travel. What all did Doc say happened to the time machines? I mean, I would guess that our time machines must have collided."

"That is what happened," Sabrina explained. "Also, Marty, your time machine would have just ricochetted back to 1985 - if it didn't collide with Haven's. That sure would explain why your older self has no memory of his previous visit to this year."

"Whoa, this is heavy!" breathed Marty '86. "Well, I guess I'll explain that to my older self. It does make sense, in a strange sort of way. Well, we'd maybe better head off to the aerobics studeo, and we can meet our friends there. How's that sound?"

"You know, I do still miss the cafe," Sabrina said, sighing. "Still, I guess Lou Jr really decided that this town needed an aerobics studio. I must say that it's very great that this town has it, to be honest. I'm also glad that Goldie Wilson is the mayor, now."

oooooooooo

Marty '86 was feeling quite nervous, as he and Jennifer stepped into Lou's Aerobics Fitness Centre. He noticed that Tad and Greta were dancing together, and Goldie Jr was dancing with another black girl. Ellen was chatting with some girls.

"So, Jennifer," Marty '86 asked, huskily, "shall we dance? I guess Marvin Berry and The Starlighters are playing Night Train. That was the same song they were playing when I showed up in 1955 with Biff - and when I first showed up, for that matter."

"Scram, Berry, I'm cutting in!" called a tough-sounding female voice. Marty '86 then turned to see Rissy pushing the black girl out of the way, just as she started to drag Goldie Jr over the dance floor. This scene then looked too familiar to him.

"That's Yolanda Berry," Sabrina explained. "She and her father spent the summer in this town, and I'm become good friends with her. She's terribly shy, though. I pretty well feel bad about this. Should we maybe step in and intervene? I just can't believe that Rissy can do something so despicable! I'm telling you, she's a total bitch!"

Marty '86 was about to answer, as Yolanda pushed Rissy out of the way and crisply said, "Excuse me, miss!" As she began dancing with Goldie Jr again, he cupped her face into his hands and gave her a long and passionate kiss. Marty '86 whistled.

Just then, the guards had escorted Rissy and her gang out of the building. Marty '86 felt so relieved to know that the gang wouldn't be making any more trouble. He and Jennifer began to dance, just as he saw his older self stepping on the stage. He was stunned that the band would even want him back, after he was so wild in 1955.

"That'll be just awesome," Jennifer commented. "The two of us will be dancing, while your older up is up there, performing with The Starlighters. I don't believe you and I have ever danced to your own music before. I guess there's a first for everything."


	14. Chapter 14

_November 12, 1975  
7:30 PM PST_

"We are real pleased to be performing once again with Calvin Klein," Marvin Berry announced, just as Marty '06 and The Starlighters were playing the opening notes. "This is for all you lovers out here," he added, just as he was about to sing.

Marty '86 began to dance with Jennifer, as he tried hard to just focus his attention onto his girlfriend - rather than his older self performing on stage. As he began to stare right into her beautiful brown eyes, he was suddenly very mesmorized.

"Earth Angel, Earth Angel," Marvin was singing, with gusto, "will you be mine? My darling, dear, love you all the time..." Marty '86 suddenly felt pretty compelled to give his girlfriend a kiss. His hearted melted into joy, as the song continued.

He glanced over at Goldie Jr and Yolanda, and the two them were also kissing. Then he caught sight of Greta and Tad, and the two of them were also kissing. Two rather wonderful romances were actually getting started that evening. While Sabrina, Tara, and Ellen didn't seem to find love that evening - they all still seemed very happy.

"Earth Angel, Earth Angel, will you be mine?" Marvin continued singing, while Marty '86 and Jennifer were lost with each other. "My darling dear, love you for all time." The two then kissed once more, just as Marvin concluded, "I'm just a fool, a fool in love, with you." Marty '86 then waved up to his older self on the stage.

"This was actually the song George and I had our first kiss to," Lorraine said, as she and George were dancing by. "I can't get over how much you resemble Calvin Klein from 1955. If I didn't know any better, I'd almost think you were him rejuvinated."

Marty '86 flashed a lopsided smile, just as Marvin announced, "Calvin Klein is going to pick the next number for us. Whatever happen, try not to let the song shock you into silence. He just happens to be ahead of the times in his music, that's all."

"Actually, you don't have to worry," Marty '05 corrected. "All right, everyone! Some of you people, especially of the younger generation, might know this song. This is a song by a famous British rock group called Led Zeppelin, and it's off their latest two album set. It's called The Rover." He then began to strum the opening notes.

"I've been to London, seen seven wonders," Marty '05 started to sing, as the band played along. "I know to trip is just to fall. I used to rock it, sometimes I'd roll it. I always knew what it was for." Marty '05 continued to sing that song with gusto.

Marty '85 smiled at Jennifer, and the two were dancing enthusiastically. He was real amazed by how how his older self remembered to pick a song from that year. Even Sabrina, Ellen, and Tara were all having a lot of fun. This was a great evening.

oooooooooo

As Marty '06 was stepping down from the stage, he felt so thrilled. Even after fifteen years of being a rock star, he was still rather excited to know that Marvin Berry was pleased with him. For the longest time, he was rather worried that Marvin Berry was disgusted with his performance from twenty years ago. He felt so relieved.

"So, Marty, are you about ready to go back to 2006?" Haven asked, as she walked up to him. Marty '86 and Jennifer were right beside her. "We need to find Jules and Verne. They're probably somewhere with your younger self, and maybe Zach."

"Your younger self and I really enjoyed dancing to your music," Jennifer pointed. "In all the times that we time travelled, we sure never did that before. Granted, you had gone on quite a few more time travel trips than I have. It was very awesome!"

"I can hardly believe I'll actually be in your position nineteen years later," Marty '86 added. He suddenly caught sight of Jules, Verne, and Marty '75. He waved the three of them over, as he whispered, "It'll be do hard to say good bye to everyone."

"I quite love the way you play guitar," Marty '75 gushed, as the three kids joined the crowd. "I hope to be able to play guitar as good as you one of these days." As Marty '06 smiled encouragingly, his younger self added, "Do you really have to leave? Can you maybe stay with us one more night, Uncle Calvin? I really will miss you."

"I'm afraid not, honey," Marty '05 replied, as he lifted up Marty '75 and gave him a tight squeeze. "I, uh, have a wife and kids waiting for me at home. I quite enjoyed spending the week with you, and I do promise that you'll see me again."

"I hope so," Marty '75 replied, as he was blinking back tears. He turned to Marty '86 and Jennifer, and added, "I'll sure miss you guys, too. Your brothers are sure fun to have around - and it's neat that your name is Marty, too." He then added, "I'll really miss you a lot, Jennifer. I hope to one day find a girl who is just as nice as you."

Everyone else laughed at the irony of the statement, as George and Lorraine walked up to the crowd. Marty '05 swallowed deeply, as he was so nervous about the saying farewell to his parents. What if they asked him for an address or a phone number.

"Well, it was so good you could come back to visit us, Calvin," Lorraine gushed, as she shook the hand of Marty '05. "For the longest time, we thought we'd never see you again - and I couldn't really blame you, as I was pretty aggressive with you."

"I'm just a very busy man," Marty '05 explained, as he flashed his mother a lopsided smile. He then lifted up Marty '75 and spun him around, as he said, "Now, Marty, you be a good little boy - and remember to never take your family for granted."

"I will, Uncle Calvin," Marty '75 replied. "Will I ever get to see you again? I've really enjoyed spending time with you, and you're quite a fun person to spend time with. I am so sad to see you go. I will also miss Tom and Jerry! They were fun to be with!"

"We will rather miss you, too," Verne said, as he had tears in his eyes. It seemed a little strange, as he'd still be with Marty '86 - but Marty '05 understood that people's personalities tended to change at various ages. "You've been a pretty nice friend to us, and I can guarantee that you'll see, uh, Jerry and me again in the future"

Marty '05 had to crack a smile at Verne's cryptic comment, as he said, "Remember, if you put your mind to it - you can do anything. I suppose today is rather your true anniversary, since this was the night that the two of you had fallen in love."

"Yeah, it's amazing that the night that could've been my worst nightmare," Lorraine commented, "turned out to be the best night of my life. You know, I quite wonder if the terrible lightning storm we had that night might actually represent something."

"Now, honey, don't be silly," George said, as he put his arm around his wife. "I'm real sure it was a coincidence - albeit a rather amazing coincidence. It does quite make the day easier to remember, though. I'm really sure the storm has nothing whatsoever to do with us, unless it was caused by aliens or something!"

"Well, you'd never know," Marty '05 commented, smiling. "I mean, you did receive a visit from Darth Vader that week. Well, it is really getting late - so we'd all better get going. Thanks so much for letting us spend the week with you. It's been a pleasure."

"I will really miss all of you," Marty '75 commented, sadly. "It really is sad to have to say good bye." He suddenly began to cry, just as Lorraine lifted him up and began to comfort him. "I really wish you could stay," Marty '75 sobbed. "I wish you'd stay."

"I'll really miss you, too, honey," Marty '05 said, soothing - as he kissed his younger self's head. "I do promise that you'll see me again sometime." He then turned to the time travelling group, as he said, "Well, gang, let's stop by Doc to say good bye."

oooooooooo

"This sure feels strange," Doc was saying, as both groups of time travellers met him in Hill Valley Park. "I actually spent time with your younger self a little earlier today, but I won't even be able to tell him about the time machine for another ten years."

"It's funny how time travel works," added Marty '05. "I'm sure that, shortly after I go back home, I'll be able to remember both trips to this year. It's rather funny how the collision has prevented the other time machine from ricochetting back to 1986."

"I will greatly miss little Marty," Verne commented. Then, to Marty '86, he added, "I mean, you'll always be cool - but I really won't be able to play with you in the same way as was able to play with him. Zach was really fun to play with, as well."

"You should see the way your younger self kept looking at me," Jennifer said, as she began to laugh. "I guess this means that the two of us really were destined. I always was curious to see you as a little kid. If I had lived in Hill Valley at the time, I'm sure the two of us would've been great friends. You were just so cute and adorable."

"Thank you," Marty '86 said, blushing. Turning to Haven, he added, "You know, it'll sure be strange to see you as a tiny infant, once I return to 1986. I really enjoyed spending time with you. It's actually very ironic that I haven't even seen Jules and Verne as teens, yet. Well, it's been very nice being able to revisit my childhood."

"I always did love the '70s," Haven said, smiling, "so I really was happy to be able to visit the era." Turning to Doc, she added, "Thank you for everything. I guess you will have to wait thirty years to be able to talk to any of this stuff with me, eh?"

"Precisely," Doc replied, as he opened the door. "This one looks more advanced, so I'm guessing this would be the one that the older Marty and Haven came here in. In case I might be wrong, the two of you really might want to compare the machines."

After Marty '05 peaked into the other station wagon, he added, "Doc has the correct machine. You might just as well step inside and input the destination time. It's really strange how fast the week went by. It'll actually be nice to go back to our own time, though. Remember, Doc, if you put your mind it it - you can accomplish anything."

After the group exchanged good bye hugs, Marty '05 stepped into the drivers seat. It was a real bittersweet moment, as he knew that this would his last time travel trip. It felt like he was losing a part of him, as he began to accelerate the station wagon. 


	15. Chapter 15

_December 20, 1986  
2:30 PM PST_

"All right, everyone!" Marty called out, as soon as the station wagon broke the time barrier. "As nice as it was to spend time back in 1975, it'll be pretty nice to be back here in 1986. We just have to make sure that we didn't alter history too much."

"That wouldn't be real good for the kids," Jennifer replied, shuddering. "You know, I can still remember that awful Biffhorrfic world, and the last thing we need is to drag Jules and Verne into that world. It shouldn't be that bad, though. I sure hope not."

"I think everything will be just great," Marty said, as he landed the station wagon on the ground. "After we return the station wagon to Doc, though, I'm really thinking of taking a little nap. I mean, it was pretty late by the time we left 1975. It's just funny how time travel works. You know, even Jules and Verne look to be real exhausted."

"Yeah, and they're even still at the age where they don't like going to bed," Jennifer commented, as she glanced behind her. "It sure looks as if Verne has fallen asleep, and Jules is struggling to stay awake. We could go out for dinner tonight, though."

"I wonder how long it might be," mused Marty, "until the ripple effect brings me my new memories. It felt strange to interact with my younger self. You know, at times, I'd feel almost as if my true childhood took place in the old timeline. You know, this timeline where my parents were unsuccessful, and Biff was still a terrifying bully."

"I believe your childhood from all of the timelines are true," Jennifer pointed out. "In a few ways, I quite wish I had known you as a kid - but, in other ways, I'm real glad that I hadn't. I mean, we might not be as much in love as we are, otherwise."

"Well, not necessarily," Marty said, quietly. "I do see what you mean, though. Many people will find the idea of dating your childhood friend to be pretty odd, but it does happen on occassion. Granted, though, it's probably somewhat rare. It did seem so strange for us to dance to music that my older self was playing with the band."

"Yeah, but it's so romantic," Jennifer replied, coyly. "I mean, not many people can really say that they've done that. Earth Angel was the song that your parents sure kissed to for the first time, right? So that was the song when you nearly faded?"

"Yeah, it was," Marty said, grimacing. "My poor father was just so shy about kissing Lorraine and then that Mark Dixon jerk pushed him out of the way. It's rather great how he mellowed a bit and became a nicer man. His daughter, Jane, is very nice!"

"Well, she and Linda are actually good friends," Jennifer commented. "So Matt was Mark's younger brother? He really was a jerk. At least Needles pretty much leaves the two of us alone now. Our son did a good job of striking fear into his heart."

"Yeah, and that's actually a relief," Marty replied, nodding. "I mean, it's quite nice to know that our future looks brighter, and that we'll actually be doing our part to raise strong and confident children. It's so great that I learned my lesson about losing my judgement whenever people call me a name. It's really been over a year, now."

"I think we've both gone such a long ways," Jennifer said, softly. "It felt so great to know how even your younger self liked me. I think it might be a sign. Do you think our children may end up staying here in Hill Valley? We do have a rich history."

"Yeah, we sure do," Marty said, laughing. He turned into Lyons Estates, as he added, "Well, everything looks fine. I guess both of the kids have fallen asleep. We sure will need to put them in their beds. I guess we did stay up pretty late back in 1975."

"It was pretty late," Jennifer agreed, "and it's not even quite three o'clock here. We can maybe just sleep at the Browns, so that my parents don't worry so much about me sleeping a lot. I have a feeling I might actually have trouble sleeping tonight."

"I'm sure Doc won't mind," Marty replied. "You know, we're not even supposed to be driving tired - as that's just as bad as driving drunk. You're just driving impaired in a different way. Well, we're at Doc's place, now - and I guess he's waiting for us."

Jennifer nodded, just as Marty pulled into the driveway. He could hear that both kids were sleeping soundly. Things probably were still real normal, as he could see Clara dusting in the living room. It was nice to finally be back home, as much as he rather enjoyed spending time in 1975. He wondered about his older self and Haven.

"Marty! Jennifer!" Doc called out, as the teens stepped out of the car. "You're back! I guess our little boys are fast asleep. The two of you must be so tired, too. Why don't you two help me carry them into their bedroom, then the two of you can sleep in the guest room. So I guess you ended up not staying at the Bluebird Motel?"

"Nope," Marty replied, as he shook his head. "My parents were just generous. It was very surprising to see my older self showing up, with Haven. It was sure a little over a month ago that Haven stopped by for her eighteenth birthday. But then..."

"She showed up in 1975 exactly a year later," Jennifer continued, "on her nineteenth birthday." After a brief pase, she added, "You probably know what I mean. I sure do wonder if she went on other time travel adventures within that past year."

"I know what you mean," Doc replied, as he and Marty lifted up Verne. Just then, a baby's cry could be heard from the house. "Speak of the devil," muttered Doc. "On the other hand, this could be a sign. Well, I guess Clara will be tended to her."

While Marty and Jennifer helped carry Verne into the house, Marty took a glance at Clara holding baby Haven. It was rather strange to think this little baby would soon become the teenager who had accompanied them back in 1975. She was nearly so bald, it was reather strange to think that she'd grow up to have Clara's hairstyle.

"Why don't you two just head off to bed?" Doc suggested. "I can go grab Jules. You two look very exhausted. If either of your parents call, I'll just explain to them how you're both working with me on a very important science experiment. Take care!"

"Thanks very much, Doc," Marty replied, as he and Jennifer turned to head towards the guest room. "There should be some fleece pajamas for the both of us. We have get plenty of sleep, then we can go out for supper at Francesca's Italian Diner."

oooooooooo

"It sure is nice how this restaurant is open 24 hours a day," Marty commented, as he and Jennifer were eating stuffed shells. "The ripple effect has caught up to me, and it just feels weird. I was pretty upset to see, uh, all of us leave. My parents had quite a hard time trying to soothe me. I wanted Doc to tell me where all of you lived, and..."

"And he couldn't tell you, right?" Jennifer asked, laughing. "For obvious reasons. The atmosphere here is very nice. There's an elderly couple eating in the corner, but the other tables are all empty. It's so quiet and peaceful, and I love the Italian music."

"Yeah, the music is nice," Marty agreed. "I mean, I wouldn't want to listen to it all the time - but it is very nice for moments like this. Don't you hate it when people criticize us for having dated for so long? Maybe they might be jealous of the fact that we sure are in a committed relationship. Anyway, can't people just mind their own business?"

"I think it really does boil down to jealousy," Jennifer said, sighing. "Of course, they won't admit it. They'll claim they can't imagine being tied down to one man. It's just obvious that they don't completely understand the value or meaning of true love."

"With an attitude like that," Marty muttered, shaking his head, "is it any wonder how they don't have true love in their lives? I mean, 'tied down' my ass! I don't feel as if I'm tied down to you. Anyway, I'm feeling fuzzy-headed right now. It happens when the ripple effect catches to my memories. You do get used to it, eventually."

"I can't say I have any new memories," Jennifer replied. "Of course, I wasn't in Hill Valley at the time - so I guess I wasn't really affected by those evens. Say, do you remember anything different about how you and I met. It's been three years ago."

Marty briefly searched his mind, before he replied, "You know, I remember thinking how you looked familiar to me, but that I couldn't remember from where. I do quite remember having a crush on you, when I was seven. I even felt jealous of, well..."

"You felt jealous of yourself!" Jennifer commented, as she burst out laughing. "That's just funny. Of course, you really had no idea that Marty Lewis and Calvin Klein really were your older selves - but it still cracks me up! It's very funny how time travel can practically mess up your mind. I wonder what'll happen, when 2005 rolls around."

"Two words, Jenn," Marty said, smiling. "Temporal amnesia. It's just strange that we would've ricochetted back to 1986, if my older self and Haven didn't show up. It's so funny the way that worked our. My older self and Haven helped us stay in 1975."

Marty looked up at the clock, and he saw that it was almost midnight. Chistmas was going to be here soon, and he'd see to it that Jennifer gets a nice present. It was so nice to be having a romantic dinner late at night. He leaned over to kiss Jennifer. 


	16. Chapter 16

_November 12, 2005  
2:30 PM PST_

"Well, I guess this is it now," Haven commented, as the station wagon broke the time barrier. "I guess we will never going to take another trip through time. I do feel quite sad thinking about it. I guess my dad does have a good reason. I'm also very tired."

"Yeah, I'm feeling really tired myself," Marty said, sighing. "It's very strange that my last trip through time was as Calvin Klein, and so was my first trip through time. This is only fitting, though, I guess. Anyway, now my parents can say I had come back to visit them. I guess Joe Rasnick will still end up killing him off in 1987, though."

"You can't really blame him, though," Haven said, softly. "He was upset over losing his mother, and Calvin Klein was supposed to be his father. Man, it really does feel strange to be talking about these fictional people, as though they really exist."

"Well, some of these fictional people exist in other universes," Marty repled. "It was nice that Alex P Keaton and Mike Flaherty were able to become pretty good friends. They both just had too much in common to not be able to get along, you know."

"Yeah, I totally understand how you feel," agreed Haven. "I'm feeling real tired right now, though. I mean, it was late when we left. I'm sure going to have to take a nap, as soon as we get home. I just thought your younger self was cute. I mean, the one that was native to 1975. I must admit that my brothers were pretty cute, too."

"As soon as the ripple effects catches up to my memories," Marty commented, "it's sure going to seem rather strange. I mean, I'm going to gain new memories of the week of 1975 from two different perspectives. I might be getting memory fatigue."

"Well, then," Haven said, laughing, "I guess it's just a good thing this is our last time travel trip. It really is sad to think how our adventures with the fourth dimension will be over. It's been a little over twenty years since Dad created the time machine."

Marty smiled fondly at his young friend, as he turned on Lyons Estates. He wondered how his children were doing. His wife wouldn't be coming home from work until later. He would have a few hours to have some much needed rest. He was so exhausted.

oooooooooo

Marty was sure feeling excited, as he and Haven were walking up to the Brown's house. He knew how his children would be there, waiting for him. He had missed seeing them all week. In fact, he almost felt guilty - as if he quite abandoned his children. The fact was, though, he was only gone for just about fifteen minutes.

"Daddy! Daddy!" eight-year-old Marlene called out, as she was running up towards her father. Her brown pigtails were bouncing behind her, and Marty's heart swelled with love for his precious daughter. "You're back! You're back! You're back!"

"Oh, sweetheart," Marty gushed, as he lifted up his daughter and began to spin her around, "are you a sight for sore eyes. Let me look at you." He just stared into her lovely brown eyes. While she had her father's face, she had her mother's eyes.

"Daddy," Marlene pointed out, as she seemed rather taken aback by her father's rather strange greeting, "you're acting like you haven't seen me in a week." This seemed all too familiar to him. He could swear he had this conversation before.

"I haven't," Marty quickly blurted out, before he could stop himself. He gently lifted up Marlene and embraced her tightly. It felt rather nice to be holding her again. He also found himself blinking back tears, as he realized how much he missed her.

"Are you okay, Daddy?" Marlene asked, with great concern. Marty tried so hard to remember when he last had the conversation, and with whom. He knew there was something naggingly familiar - and significant - about it. "Is everything all right?"

"Aw, yeah, everything is great," Marty replied, just as he kissed his daughter on her forehead. "We certainly love you children a lot, so we're really just concerned about you and all that. It's my job as a parent to do so. So have you and Junior both been behaving yourselves, as I was gone? Did you obey Dr. Brown and Grandma Clara?"

"Yeah, we've been good, Daddy," called out seven-year-old Marty Jr, as he ran into the room. Marty was just taken aback by how much his son sure had resembled his younger self from 1975. "We've just baked some brownies with Grandma Clara."

"We even baked them the real old-fashioned way," seven-year-old Harmony added, as she entered the room with six-year-old Melody. "You should try them. Hey, I was wondering if you could take us to the Y tonight. We wanted to go swimming."

"Well, just give me time to unwind," Marty said, laughing. He put Marlene down, and he picked up Marty Jr to hug him tightly. "I sure think I need to take a little nap, but then I can take you kids to the Y tonight. The brownies do smell very delicious."

"Why don't we go put on some tunes?" Haven suggested. "I sure could go for a little nap myself, but I do want to have a few brownies first. I'm guessing you kids pretty much want to listen to Led Zeppelin, is that right? I don't mind if we hear them."

"Actually, we'd rather listen to Den of Theives by The Trews," Harmony replied. "So She's Leaving sure is a catchy and upbeat song. I also just enjoy the song Poor Old Broken Hearted Me. I love The Trews almost as much as I like April Wine. They are two of the best Canadian bands. I really don't care for The Guess Who, though."

"Yeah, The Trews are very awesome!" Marty Jr agreed. "We could even send a copy of Den of Theives to KKHV, and they could play it. I rather wish more people around here knew who that band was. It sure beats some of the crap that's popular today."

"Wow!" Haven gasped, astonished, "It sure looks like you kids are starting to branch out. Listen, if you kids really behave yourselves - I can take all you to the roller rink this evening. For the 50th year anniversary of the famous Hill Valley lightning storm, they're going to be playing all '50s music. They might even play Johnny B Goode."

"That must have been one rather important event," Marty Jr said, awed. "I certainly wish I could have been around on that day. I just hope we have an important event like that during our lifetime. In fact, it would be so nice if time travel was possible."

Marty smiled, as he lifted up his son - and he said, "Honey, it's nice to remember the past and all that - but it's just even more important to be looking forward. You know, the past is prologue. Folks like us really need to keep looking to the future."

Marty Jr laughed, as his father swung him around. It was rather strange to think of how much his son resembled him. If Doc had never invented the time machine, he may have had a very different future. He certainly had so much to live for.

oooooooooo

Later on that night, Marty and Jennifer were sipping on milkshakes, as they watched Marty Jr and Marlene skating around the rink. Marty thought quite fondly to when he was a little boy. Harmony and Melody were also there, and he quite noticed Marty Jr skating excitedly with Harmony. The two of them just looked so cute together.

"I just wish I could've joined you back in 1975," Jennifer said, wistfully. "Then again, I guess I already did, back in 1986. I can see your parents out there, too. It's pretty amazing that the two shared their first kiss exactly fifty years ago from this date."

"There's Haven skating with Goldie III," Marty pointed out. "It looks like they're just really headed towards a promising future. I can see Mayor Goldie Wilson Jr also out there, skating with Yolanda. I also notice that Tad and Greta Vincent are out there."

"Well, that's a very special day for those two couples, too," Jennifer commented. "It is almost 10:04 PM. It's only fitting that the celebration is being held here. I can see that the kids sure enjoy being able to stay up pretty late. I sometimes envy them."

"All right, ladies and gentleman," the disc jockey called out, "the big moment is just about here. It has been almost exactly fifty years since the beloved clock had been struck by lightning." Just then, a huge drum roll was being played, as he added, "At the moment the clock strikes 10:04 PM, let's celebrate. Let the coundown begin!"

"Five!" called out the whole crowd. "Four! Three! Two! One! Now!" Suddenly, there were strobe lights flashing everywhere - and then Battle Cry of Freedom began to play over the speakers. Marty and Jennifer leaned over to kiss each other.

Marty suddenly glanced to the side of him, and he caught sight of Haven and Goldie Jr kissing. To his shock, he saw that Marty Jr and Harmony were also kissing. When he glanced the other way, he caught sight of his parents kissing passionately.

"This really did take me by surprise," Jennifer whispered, as the two pulled away. "I mean, to see our son actually kissing Harmony that way. It's probably nothing to be worried about, and it is a special occassion - but it's still rather shocking to watch."

"I wouldn't worry about it, honey," Marty said, softly. "I'm very sure they're simply copying the grown ups around them. Hey, I can see how Doc and Clara showed up tonight, as well. They had their first kiss on the night that the clock was started."

Marty gently looped his arm into Jennifer, and the two of them slowly skated out to the rink. He thought of how he and Jennifer had been married for quite a little over fifteen years. Just then, Johnny B Goode began to play over the speakers. He very much thought fondly to the evening when he managed to unite his parents. 


End file.
